My Life Not Yours
by PCJanto
Summary: Jack Harkness and his husband Ianto Jones are lawyers living in London, Jack mother plot to get him back in Cardiff, to take his rightful place at Harkness Enterprises alongside his father and brother with the help of Gwen unaware of his marriage.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Summery: This is AU story there are no weevil or alien, the only connection to Torchwood are the characters names, Jack Harkness and his husband Ianto Jones are lawyers living in London, Jack mother plot to get him back in Cardiff, to take his rightful place at Harkness Enterprises alongside his father and brother, with the help of Gwen unaware of his marriage.

A/N:This chapter has been REVISED,Many thanks to the awesome '' DarkwingDuckie'' who's editing an suggestions improved this story. PLEASE REVIEW

T

Chapter-1

The Harkness Family was one of Cardiff's wealthiest and prestigious families'.In high society circles, any association with them spoke volumes.

At university, Jackson Harkness set two goals for himself; one, to own his own company and second, to marry Katherine Swanson. She was a beautiful, strong,independent, and outspoken woman who knew what she wanted and let nothing stand in her way to accomplish it. These qualities are what attracted Jackson Harkness to her at university but after forty years, two sons, and grandchildren those qualities had become annoying.

Jackson often wondered if his wife's need to control their sons' lives lead to his eldest's, Jackson Harkness Jr. (also called Jack), choice to live and continue his education in London instead of joining the family business (Harkness Enterprises) after graduation. Jackson also believed this made Katherine more determined to keep their youngest son, Gray, at home under her control.

Years later after graduation and with the overwhelming approval of his mother,Gray took his place along his father's side in the family business.

After Gray's marriage to Keri and the birth of their two children, Katherine insisted they remain living on the Harkness estate where the Harkness' built another home for Gray's family.

Sometime Keri would get frustrated with Katherine's interference in her family's life (secretly referring to her as the Queen Mother wannabe) but, at the same time, she liked the benefits and status of being a part of thisfamily. Additionally, the Harkness' adored their grandchildren, Tommy and Alice.

Katherine sat at the breakfast table drinking her morning coffee as her husband, Jackson, read the financial section in the morning paper.

Putting her cup down Katherine sighed, ''Jackson, I think this year we should invite the kids to the main house for the holiday. I've talk to Esther and James (the family servants) and they have agreed to help with the preparations before they leave for the holiday."

"That will be fine dear," Jackson replied, slightly annoyed by the interruption knowing no matter what his opinion, she always did as she pleased.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MLNY~~~~~~~~~~~

As the wind blew the heavy downpour of rain against their window, Jackson Harkness Jr. and his partner, Ianto Jones, lay wrapped in each other's arms after indulging in a round of passionate sex wanting to make this time between them last. They knew when the sun rose Jack would be leaving for Cardiff after his mother's phone invitation insisting her son come home for the holiday.

Jack and Ianto have been married a year. Jack loved his parents but knew that they, and especially his mother, wouldn't approve of his lifestyle. Spooning Ianto and pulling him even closer Jack smiled thinking back to the first time he laid eyes on his gorgeous husband.

Both were lawyers working in the same building but for different firms. Ianto had heard gossip about Jack, a ruthless lawyer who never lost a case. So, when Ianto's best friend, Tosh, and her husband, Dr. Owen Harper, invited him over for dinner, he had no idea that Owen's friend from university would be there or that he was none other than the prestigious Mr. Jack Harkness Jr.

The roar of thunder caused Ianto to stir and Jack kissed his neck, pulling him even closer.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Ianto whispered, "You need to sleep, you have a long trip tomorrow."

"I was just thinking about how hard you made me work for your love and hate being away from you," Jack paused, "I really think I should tell my parent about us."

"Jack, from what you told me about your mother, do you really think she would openly accept her son's marriage to another man? As for me making you work for my love, you enjoyed every minute and you know it," Ianto smirked.

"Yes I did and now you're all mine," Jack replied kissing him.

Morning arrived too soon for Jack and Ianto and as they said goodbye at the airport,Ianto couldn't shake the uneasy feeling. He had never met Jack's mother but his instinct told him she was someone you never turned your back on.

Later, Ianto arrived at his office to find Tosh already there bringing him files he would need for court. Tosh and Ianto had been friends since grade school and she knew when something was bothering him.

Ianto told Tosh of his uneasy feeling about Jack's return home for the holidays. Tosh thought that Ianto was being paranoid since this would be their first holiday apart. She insisted he spend it with her and Owen but Ianto had already made plans with his sister, Rhiannon, and her family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MLNY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack removed his luggage from the cab smiling as he looked at the family home,thinking how he needed to visit more often. But then he realized the reason for staying away, his mother and her desire to control every aspect of his life. He often wondered how Gray and his father dealt with her on a daily basis.

Quietly opening the door he could hear his mother giving the family's long time servants, James and Esther, instructions concerning dinner. He walked inafter leaving his bags in the foyer.

"James, Esther, she's not paying you enough; demand more money," he teased.

Hearing his voice, Katherine turned and embraced her son as tears of joy streamed down her face. Esther and James also welcomed Jack Jr. home before leaving the room.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N;This chapter has been REVISED,Many thanks to the awesome '' DarkwingDuckie'' who's editing an suggestions has improved this story. PLEASE REVIEW

T

Chapter-2

After being welcomed home with hugs, kisses, and joyful tears from his mother,Jack walked the spiral staircase up to his room wanting to unpack and settle in before his father and brother arrived home from work.

Now alone, Jack wasted no time calling Ianto who picked up after the second ring when seeing Jack's name on the caller I.D.

"Hi, Yan! How's my gorgeous husband?" Jack asked in his sexiest voice.

Ianto couldn't keep from laughing, "Well considering I miss the body that goes along with that sexy voice, I'm fine. Can't wait for you to return home."

''I miss you too babe," Jack replied. "Soon as the holiday is over, I'm taking the first flight out of Cardiff back to you. Don't ever doubt how much I love and miss you. Promise me you want be alone for the holiday."

"Jack, will you stop worrying? I will be with my sister and her family. Enjoy the visit with your parents and hurry back to me. I love you."

"I Love you too, Yan. I'll call you again tonight."

As Jack said goodbye he took a deep breath closed his eyes. As much as he loved his family he would rather be in London with Ianto.

On Jack's first night home Katherine had arranged for Gray, Keri, and the grandchildren to eat dinner with the family at the main house.

After a very enjoyable meal, they all retired to the family room laughing and talking about the past as well as present while the holiday decorations and fresh aroma of pine from the Christmas tree with twinkling lights enchanted the room.

Katherine watched as her grandchildren, Tommy and Alice, were ecstatic over seeing their uncle Jack again. Overcome with emotions when seeing her family happily gather together, Katherine made a vow that no matter what she had to do Jack would never return to London to live; his place being in Cardiff with his family.

As Grey and Jack went with their father to his study to continue their conversation, Katherine used this time to put her plan to keep Jack in Cardiff into action. She walked with Keri to the other house on the estate with the pretense of helping to put the grandchildren to bed. Afterwards, Katherine was offered a cup of tea by her daughter-in-law which she graciously accepted.

After taking a sip of her tea Katherine put her cup down. "Keri you know me,I've never been one to beat around the bush," Katherine said with a stern face. "I'm straightforward and speak my mind so there are never any misunderstandings or confusion."

"Yes mother Harkness, which is one of the qualities I admire about you," Keri nodded in agreement as she braced herself for what her M-I-L wanted to talk about.

"That's very nice of you to say dear," Katherine smirked. "But I wasn't fishing for compliments. I wanted to talk with you about family and being a parent. I've spent most of my married life ensuring that my family has a happy loving existence.

With Gray it was you. I've never been happier than to have you as my daughter-in-law. You have made my son so happy and blessed Jackson and me with two adorable grandchildren, which I will be forever grateful for."

Removing her handkerchief from her sleeve Katherine wiped her eyes.

Keri seeing this embraced her mother-in-law. Unbeknown to her, Katherine's confession was sincere but also used as a ploy to manipulate Keri into helping her achieving her goal.

"Mother Harkness, I know you are worried about Jack but he seem to be very happy. He's a lawyer and partner in the prestige law firm. When he visits, he always talks about the exciting life he leads." Keri wasn't fooled, she knew this was all about Jack, but played along waiting for mother Harkness to make her point.

"Keri, things aren't always what they seem. I know for a fact Jack hasn't been in a stable relationship since Gwen. If he hadn't went away for university,they would be happily married and Jack would be working with his father and brother at Harkness Enterprises."

Keri listened with intense interest as Mother Harkness continued realizing where this conversation was now headed.

"Keri, Jack doesn't have a home; he shares a flat with one of his lawyer friends whose fiancee was killed in a car accident. The two of them, when not working, spend their time at the pubs." Katherine paused dramatically, "Jack needs a more stable environment. I know you and Gwen are still best friends and she visits often."

"Mother Harkness, why are you asking me about Gwen?" Keri frowned already knowing the answer.

Katherine took another sip of her now cool tea, looking Keri in the eyes she spoke softly," I want Gwen to come visit while Jack is here. I know she still loves him and deep down I believe Jack still has feeling for her. She's exactly what he needs."

Keri against her better judgment agreed to call Gwen and invite her overtomorrow. (She did not want to get on Mother Harkness' bad side; her mother-in-law was a frightening enemy to have.)

After kissing Keri goodbye, Katherine walked the path back to the main house smirking at how easy that was.

As she formulated her next move, her greatest concern was Jackson; he could never discover the extent of her manipulating. Jackson didn't bother her much and let her do as she pleased but if her intervention became known, he wouldn't tolerate her interference in their children's life. If he had any knowledge of her involvement with Keri and Grey's married and their residence of the family's estate, he would be extremely outraged.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N: This story isn't beta, As always hugs and kisses to everyone who took the time to reviews an add this story to their alert list.

T

Chapter-3

Jack awakens the next morning with a smile, his call to Ianto last night had ended with erotic phone sex. Now shower and dress he goes downstairs for breakfast with his parents.

Today Jack would visit the family business with his father and Gray. Jackson had suggested while there he visits the legal department and checks some of the company legal documents. As Katherine made small talk with Jack at the breakfast table, Jackson as usual read the financial section of the newspaper while waiting for his youngest son.

Katherine smile seeing Gray, He and his father alway went to work together. Greeting everyone at the table, Gray kiss his mother while retrieving a slice of toast from her plate. Katherine laughs at her youngest son morning antic.

Jack seeing this teases "Keri don't feed you, mother hide your juice".

''Shut it lumber Jack'', Gray scowled

Jackson look-ups from his paper and wink at Katherine while clearing his throat, ''now boys do i have to send you both to your room . Hearing this there was silence before the room erupted and laughter. As the three men in her life leave for work, Katherine watch with loving affection

After confirming the daily itinerary with Esther, Katherine leaves to attend a charity event. Hours later she returns home and is pleasantly surprise to see Gwen and Keri at the main house waiting for her.

Keri had informed Gwen of her talk with Katherine. Gwen was excited thinking there might be a chance for her and Jack to rekindling their relationship.

Esther hearing Mrs. Harkness voice enter the family room, ''Madame would you and your guests like some refreshment ?

Katherine smile'' Esther your a gem, why don't you bring us some of your special brewed coffee.

''Yes Madame will that be all'', Esther asked.

Oh dear where are my manner, Keri, Gwen would you prefer something else?

Gwen smile." coffee is fine, thank you .

No nothing for me Mother Harkness , I have to leave Tommy has a dentist appointment and i don't want to be late, Keri explained.

Keri leaving give Katherine a chance to be more calculating while talking to Gwen. Katherine was aware of Gwen obsession with her son and she was going to use that to her advantage.

Gwen, I've always believe you were good for my son and if you still love him as i suspect, you shouldn't give up on him.

''Ms. Harkness, i don't know what to say'', Gwen replied. I see Jack when he visits but he shows no interest other than being friend.

Katherine stand walking toward the window looking out as she continues to talk unaware Esther has entered the room. Jack's a prominent lawyer but his personal life is a mess. Gwen he hasn't been in a stable relationship since you, if you truly love my son all i ask is you spend more time with him, I only want Jack to be happy and i think that's you.

At that moment Katherine turn seeing Esther place a silver tray with coffee fill cups on the center table. As she return to sit next to Gwen, Esther giving Katherine one of her ''you're asking for trouble looks" as she left the room.

Katherine and Esther had a special bond more like mother and daughter; Esther would privately scold Katherine on her underhanded dealing involving her family. Katherine cringing inwardly thinking of the confrontation she wants be able to avoid. Esther was the mother she never had and she love her dearly. Katherine knew Esther would always protected and look out for her as she did Esther.

Ms. Harkness after Jack left, I threw myself into my job-making detective. My love life appears to be similar to Jack, Gwen said. There Rhys who i date occasionally, If there's any chance that Jack and i could be together i want to take it.

Gwen dear, I would love nothing more than to call you my daughter -in law, now go home and get some rest. Later give Jack a call insist on going out don't take no for an answer.

As Katherine close the door after saying goodbye to Gwen, she close her eyes and shivered just the though of Gwen being with Jack was loathsome.

As Gwen left the Harkness estate she smirked' 'who do she think she's fooling i didn't make detective being an idiot. Yes i want Jack and she want him back home, we both have our own agenda and working together we will succeed.

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N: I want to Thank DarkwingDuckie for her help with editing an suggestions to improved this story.

T

Chapter-4

The arrival of Jackson Harkness with his youngest son by his side always cause a stir and set off an alarm among the employees. Not to say they didn't also respect Jackson senior.

The oldest son, to their knowledge, showed no interest in the family's business so his sight, coupled with the fact he was a ruthless lawyer, caused some to worry had Jackson senior got wind of something amiss within the company.

As the elevator door open on the second floor, the trio was greeted by Jackson's long time faithful secretary, Ms. Martha Jones, who embraced Jack and scowled at him for staying away so long. Then, Jack greeted old as well as new employees using his Harkness charm.

Later, he used the same charm and his holiday visit to cover his true agenda for coming into the office with his father and brother; To zoom in on his target, John Hart.

Three weeks earlier Gray contacted his brother in London about his suspicion regarding John's involved in some unscrupulous dealings and pushing their father to purchase a company that was supposedly a great investment. This lead Jack and Ianto to do some discreet investigation and discover John was part owner. The company was also on the verge of bankruptcy and entangled in numerous legal allegations of fraud.

Jackson knew Gray was an astute businessman and respected his opinion. So when his son informed him of his suspicions concerning John Hart and that he secretly contacted his brother to help with the investigation, Jackson agreed not to sign any legal documents from Hart. Using the holiday as an excuse,Jackson also wanted to work with his sons to capture the conniving bastard and make him pay.

Introducing himself to John Hart, Jack smirked to himself. Gray was right the man was incorrigible; a minute after meeting him Jack could tell the man was undressing him with his eyes.

While giving Jack a tour of the legal department, John use every opportunity he could to touch some part of Jack's body. Jack smiled to himself, 'It will never happen, I'm taken,' as he showed no interest in John or the legal department, which was really just part of the ploy.

Later, Jack and Gray meet with their father in his office to continue the conversation they had in Jackson's study at home. Jack suggested they pull all legal contracts that Hart has worked on since being employed with the company .He want to see if John is involved with any other illegal activities .They will be closed for the holiday in 2 days and until then Jack will stay away to advert suspicion.

Initially,Jack wasn't happy about his visit to Cardiff but now after meeting John he was glad he came. Jack prided himself in being a pretty good judge of people and one encounter with John told him the man was scum.

Jack had to admit it felt good working alongside his father and brother.

John now alone in the legal department went to his office to make a call.

"Hi, it's me. There's no need to panic, junior's just here for the holiday."

"Yeah, old man Harkness will sign the contract his first day back after the holiday, I will see to it," John said with a evil grin as he hung up.

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N: I want to thank DarkwingDuckie for her help with editing an suggestions to improved this 're awesome.

T

Chapter-5

After meeting with his father and Gray, Jack continued to visit every department within the company while the other two resumed business as usual.

Later during the workday, Martha surprised them with a catered lunch in the private dining room adjoining Jackson's office. Seeing the lavish spread Jackson, Gray, and Jack verbally praised her while hugging and kissing her cheeks.

''What would the Harkness men ever do without you?'' Jack asked affectionately.

"Let's hope you lot never have to find out," Martha smirked closing the office door as tears glistened her eyes .She has been working with Jackson senior for almost thirty years and watched Gray and Jack grow from toddlers into adults.

As the workday ended, Jack and Gray waited in the lobby for their father so they could go home. When Jack's mobile rang, his smile suddenly faltered upon seeing it was Gwen instead of Ianto calling.

Gray listened in as his brother unsuccessfully tried to get out of spending an evening with Gwen. He roared with laughter as Jack finally admitted defeat and agreed to pick her up at seven.

''Why would you put yourself through that?'' Gray scowled. "Tell mom and dad about Ianto. You're married and he's a major part of your life. In fact he is your life. Anyone who sees the two of you together can't help but notice the love you share."

Jack took a deep breath before speaking, "Can you imagine mother's reaction to her son being married to a man? No, she can never find out. This is a secret that will always remain between us little brother. Promise me? You only found out due to your unannounced visit. I'm here for eight more days, I'm sure I can tolerate Gwen until then."

"Jack, just be careful. You know mother, if she think you're showing any interest in Gwen and there's an inkling chance to get you back in Cardiff permanently, she will take it," Gray warned.

As the Harkness men returned home, Katherine was greeted with kisses on her cheek from each one. Gray headed to the patio door to walk down the path to his and Keri's home while Jack went upstairs to refresh for his date withGwen, which appear to delighted Katherine.

Jackson sat with Katherine sipping a glass of scotch relaxing before dinner,telling her how he enjoyed having both his sons with him working as a team .Katherine leaned over kissing him tenderly on the lips, thinking that if everything goes as planned it will be permanent.

Across town, Gwen made plans for her evening with Jack. Holding up a black sultry dress that would show off her bosom she fantasized about the life she would have being Mrs. Jackson Harkness Jr.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MLNY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After arriving home from work, Ianto went into their bedroom after taking a couple of paracetamol and collapsed on the bed. Today was hell, everything that could have gone wrong, in and out of court, went wrong. Tomorrow, he would leave to spend the holiday with his sister and her family but that still didn't stop him from missing Jack.

The shop windows were filled with holiday decorations and the sound of holiday music filled the streets as people rushed to do their last minute shopping. Ianto walked into a crowed pub where the patrons were in a joyful, festive mood, drinking, dancing, and playing pool. Sitting at the bar he heard two young ladies whispering, ''Isn't he gorgeous? She's one lucky lady.''

As he turned to look, he dropped his mug when he saw who the lucky lady was kissing,screaming Jack's name Ianto woke up in a cold sweat with his mobile ringing,

it was Jack.

Calming himself Ianto answered, ''Hi Jack."

Jack frowned when hearing Ianto's shaky voice. "Hi Yan, what's wrong?'' Jack asked with concern.

Ianto sighed, "Jack I'm fine, the phone woke me up.''

Jack still sensing something wasn't right threatened, "Ianto don't lie to me.I'm your husband, either you tell me or I'm taking the next flight home."

Hearing this Ianto burst into laughter, "You're such a drama queen and I love you." This caused Jack to laugh also saying, "I'm your drama queen and I love you more."

With that settled, the two men discussed what was happening in London and Cardiff. Ianto warned Jack to be careful with John Hart and to call if he needed his help. After sharing words of endearment they said goodnight.

As Ianto lay on the bed he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he has had since Jack left. Maybe Tosh was right, he is being paranoid.

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N: I want to dedicate this chapter to "DarkwingDuckie" who has work diligent to improve this story, with her editing and suggestion. You're truly magnificent.

T

Chapter-6

Jackson and Katherine retired to the family room after an enjoyably quiet dinner, where each relaxed in their own way. Jackson sat comfortably in his favorite wing back chair reading a mystery novel while Katherine sat on the couch reading poetry by her favorite author, Matthew Gold.

Before leaving to meet Gwen, Jack stopped to say goodnight to his parents.  
>Jackson looked up over his glasses suspiciously at Katherine who seemed too pleased that Jack was going out with Gwen. He knew for a fact his wife detested the young lady.<p>

After arriving at Gwen's flat, Jack was shocked when she opened her door looking stunning in a black dress with a deep plunge neckline and hair up in a stylish roll. He had to admit she looked beautiful as he bowed kissing her hand, something that would have caused Ianto to roll his eyes, but in Gwen resulted in a blush.

Gwen was mesmerized by Jack's charming smiles and occasional winks. She was also pleased that he rubbed her hand as they enjoyed a wonderful evening complete with dinner and dancing at one of Cardiff's most elegant restaurant .Gwen felt like Cinderella being wooed by Jack, her Prince Charming, as she listened to him talk about his life and work in London without realizing he omitted anything regarding his marriage. Gwen blushed as she talked about new developments in her life since his last visit six months ago.

As the night progressed, they went on to discuss random topics leading both to realize they still had some last minute shopping to complete. Jack innocently suggested they do it together since he had nothing planned for tomorrow unaware that Gwen had maneuvered the conversation to get that result.

As they said goodnight, Jack casually give Gwen a peck on the cheek thankful they have remained close friends.

After getting undressed and comfortable once back in her flat, Gwen called Keri ecstatic about her evening with Jack. Listening to Gwen, Keri regretted the position she let mother Harkness put her in. It was obvious Gwen was reading too much into her evening with Jack.

The next morning, Jack awoke feeling the same since he arrived in Cardiff,  
>lonely and missing Ianto's body next to him. Jack called Ianto once he arrived home after his date but they would not be able to talk again until after the Christmas holiday. Closing his eyes, Jack recalled memories of the last time he held his Ianto's body close to his. He imagined the last time they shared an evening of hot, passionate sex and he whispered, "Seven more days."<p>

After showering and dressing, Jack joined his parents for breakfast. Katherine inquired politely about Jack's night out while Jackson listened and watched with interest. He sensed Katherine was up to something but not what exactly.

Before leaving for the office, Jackson asked to speak with both his sons in his study. Jackson retrieved files from the office that wouldn't be missed;  
>Jack could start on them today giving them a head start with their investigation of John Hart.<p>

After Gray and Jackson left, Katherine persuaded Jack to finish his breakfast while giving her a chance to pry. As Jack talked about his night with Gwen,Katherine was pleased to hear he was going out with Gwen again so soon.

Katherine wanted Jack to go out with Gwen but at the same time she only wanted to use her as a distraction to get Jack back to Cardiff. Gwen was never meant to marry Jack in the end as far as Katherine was concerned. She detested Gwen and wanted her in their lives as far as it would get Jack to move back before cutting her out.

Jack reassured his mother that he and Gwen were just friends and not to get any ideas in her head, he wasn't interested in her that way. After kissing his mother on her cheek, Jack headed to his father's study to work on the company files.

Watching Jack leave, Katherine breathed a sigh of relief.

Before Katherine could leave the room, Esther come in to clear the table,  
>seeing they were alone she look at Katherine with a stoic face,<p>

''Katherine Francis Swanson Harkness, what am I going to do with you? Haven't you learned over the years to let your kids live their own lives as they choose? I have looked after you since you were eighteen. This web of deceit you are weaving with this Cooper woman can only lead to trouble. I love you as a daughter and would hate for your need to control every aspect of your family life destroy it."

"Esther, I'm only doing what is best for my son and family. And what's best is having Jack at home working with his father and Gray at Harkness Enterprise," Katherine whispered, "And keep your voice down, Jack's in the study."

Esther took a seat near Katherine and sighed, ''Kay, be careful. You could lose Jack and cause unforgiving damage to your marriage. I have a bad feeling about this Ms. Cooper. I hope you don't live to regret your liaison with her."

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD.

A/N;Many thanks to the awesome '' DarkwingDuckie'' who's editing an suggestions help improved this story. PLEASE REVIEW

T

Chapter-7

As Katherine left to fulfill her obligations for the day, her conversation with Esther remained painfully embedded in her mind. To be honest, she had never like Gwen; the only positive thing about Jack moving to London was being away from her.

After her meeting with hospital administration to help build a new wing to the children's ward, Katherine made a call asking the other party to meet her at a secluded location. Once there she is discreetly escorted her companion to a backroom and fifteen minutes later she exited to return home.

Jack, after reviewing the files in his father's study, couldn't find any discrepancies. Walking out on the patio he smiled as he watched his niece and nephew playing.

He wished his mother wasn't so close minded, he closed his eyes and fantasized about having a home built on the estate with Ianto and raising a family after using a surrogate. They could both work at Harkness Enterprise.

Taking out his mobile, Jack prayed Ianto would answer as he dialed his number ,they weren't due to talk until after Christmas but he needed to hear his lover's voice.

"Hi, Jack! Are you ok? What's wrong?" Ianto asked at once with concern evident in his voice.

"Ianto, I'm fine. I just had a brilliant idea." Jack said excitedly. "Spend Christmas with Rhiannon then come here. You can stay in the guesthouse."

Before Ianto could voice his objection, Jack continued, "You can help us goover the legal file and we can be together for New Year's." He knew his father would agree to the help (Gray had told his father about Jack and his friend helping when he first suspected John Hart). "Please say you'll come. I miss you Yan."

Ianto was skeptical at first but gave in saying he would come, "I miss you too. I will call with my flight schedule. Love you, bye."

"Goodbye Yan," Jack said gleefully.

Jack was overjoyed at the thought of Ianto coming to Cardiff. He called the one person who would understand and share his happiness, Gray.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~twtwtwtwt~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gwen rushed home from work. Jack would be leaving in six days and she had to make her move today. If everything went as she planned, Jack would be in her bed before morning.

Jack arrived at Gwen's flat for their shopping trip. They would start on Queen Street and head to the Hayes. Gwen saw Jack was having a great time thinking it was due to her company, but in reality it was the knowledge that Ianto would be with him in two days that was responsible for his good mood.

With their shopping completed, Gwen suggested they go to the pub for a drink .Once there, she led Jack to a back table where she surprised him with meeting two of their childhood friends.

Jack hasn't seen Lois or Andy in over a year. After the four friends become reacquainted drinking, laughing, and swapping childhood tales, Andy suggested they move somewhere else, after all the night was still young; Gwen suggested moving the party/reunion to her flat.

Once at Gwen's flat, everyone became more relaxed; shoes off, music on, Scotch and beers bottles open as old scrapbooks came out. While the other three laughed and poked fun at each others' pictures in the scrapbooks, they were unaware of Gwen adding a liquid substance to their drinks.

Two and a half bottles of scotch a numerous empty beer bottles later, Jack and Andy passed out on Gwen's couch. Gwen moved swiftly, rushing to her bedroom she pulled back the duvet. Heading back to the couch, she grabbed Jack under the arms and pulled him into the bedroom, pausing only to catch her breath. She stripped his body and pulled the nude Jack onto the bed.

Gwen raced back to the couch laying Andy down, undoing his shirt, and placing a glass with a small amount of scotch in his hand. She arranged a disheveled Lois on a nearby chair with the scrapbooks, appearing as if it had fallen from her lap, surrounded by empty beer bottles.

She surveyed her dirtywork before heading to the bedroom; she smiled at how her detective skills made the scene appear authentic.

Now in the bedroom, she stripped and sprawled her and Jack's clothes across the floor, placing two empty glasses with sign of scotch on the nightstand.

Climbing into bed she intertwined their legs and pressed her naked body around him. Jack turned, still under the influence, and wrapped his arm around Gwen moaning, "My Yannie."

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD.

A/N:Many thanks to the awesome '' DarkwingDuckie'' for her help beta-ing this chapter

T

Chapter-8

Jackson was awakened by a restless Katherine, looking at the clock on the bedside table he frowned, "2:30 am." He gently embraced his wife while whispering soothing words of comfort, "Sweetheart it alright, it's alright."

A drowsy Katherine awakened looking at Jackson, "I'm sorry dear. Did I wake you?''

"Well its 2:30 at night, I haven't had this much excitement in bed in over a week," Jackson smiled as he looked adoringly at his wife kissing her forehead. ''Now tell me what's wrong."

"It's Jack, he never returned from his outing with Gwen. I waited up until one in the morning. Jackson, I'm worried. Where is he?" Katherine asked while breaking down into tears.

Hearing this Jackson wanted to scold Katherine but after forty years he knew how overly protective she was when it came to their sons leading him to take a more calming, positive approached with her.

"Sweetheart, Jack's a grown man and not a child requiring his mother's protection or permission to stay out. He probably met up with some friend's. Let try and get a few hours of sleep before I have to leave for work. I'm sure Jack will be home by then."

Katherine laid awake hearing Jackson's even breathing as he went back to sleep. Shaking her head she sighed, "The man could sleep through a storm."

******Across Town******

The morning sunlight shined brightly through the bedroom curtains. Jack stirred as a moan came from someone next to him. He slowly opened his eyes trying to focus, sitting up he scanned the room. His head pounded while the nauseated feelings sent Jack rushing to find the bathroom. Once there he hung over the toilet vomiting as tears streamed down his face remembering the scene he left in the bedroom.

After flushing the toilet, Jack rinsed out his mouth and found a couple of paracetamol in the bathroom cabinet for the throbbing pain in his head; but nothing could help the sharp pain in his heart, "What have I done?"

Pretending to be asleep, Gwen watched Jack from the corner of her eye return to the bedroom collecting his clothes and getting dress.

As Jack left the bedroom, he could see Gwen's partially uncovered nude body still exposed on the bed. Entering the living room, he found a disorientated Andy and Lois. The three friends sat silently around the kitchen table drinking coffee provided by Lois.

Andy holding his head asked, "What the hell happened? I feel like sh**."

"Shh." Lois whispered, "Not so loud. After I finish this coffee I have to go. Andy would you like to share a cab?"

Before Andy could respond Gwen come out of the bedroom looking as disheveled as her friends; greeting them she noticed Jack barely spoke or looked at her.

Gwen sat down with her friends after getting a cup of coffee. Seeing the look on their faces, especially Jack's, she decided to do some damage control.

Gwen sighed, "Look, we all had a great time, a little too much to drink, but a terrific time. Let's leave it at that. We're all adults. What happened or didn't happen should remain between us friends, agreed?"

Lois, Andy, and Jack nodded in agreement; to which Lois smirked, "Next time less drinking and more fun, ok?" This caused the awkwardness between them to lessen as they laughed lightly.

After saying goodbye to Andy and Lois, Gwen braced herself for the performance of her life with Jack, who stayed behind saying they needed to talk.

Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD.

A/N;This chapter isn't beta. I posted it because it's been a while since i updated. I apologize for any mistakes. Please leave Review

T

Chapter-9

After saying goodbye to Andy and Lois, Gwen braced herself for the performance of her life with Jack, who stayed behind saying they needed to talk.

Now sitting across from Jack, Gwen is shaken by the look of pain, hurt, confusing and unmistaken traces of dried tears on his face. Leaving her to question why the though of them having sex would cause such a reaction.

Jack close his eyes rubbing his temple as if he could erase the memory of last night. Opening his eyes he began to apologies to Gwen for what happen. He would never do anything that would jeopardize their friendship, he doesn't remember drinking that much or understand what happen.

Although Gwen was secretly hurt by Jack words of regret and apologies, she again reassured Jack with the same words she spoken earlier, As for apology it's wasn't necessary, we both must share responsibility, as far as I'm concern it never happen.

As Jack is leaving Gwen reach out touching his hand, "Jack i don't want our friendship to change over a drunken mistake.''

"It wants Gwen", Jack says in a reassuring voice with a slight smile as the door close.

********************Jack POV************

I couldn't remember driving to or parking in the garage at my parent home, The pain, the guilt, consumed with so much guilt my heart was breaking, I thought of my betrayal of Ianto love and trust, him leaving me. I can't live without Ianto, my Ianto. How could this have happen?

The pain was unbearable i couldn't breath, I took out my phone calling the one person who would understand,'' help me i need you as i broke down in tears, telling him where i was, he said he would come everything would be alright.''

Oh god, I can't deal with mother this morning, my life is falling apart. Laying my head on the steering wheel i cried out, please hurry.

When the car door open, I started talking non-stop explaining how an innocent night of fun turn into a nightmare that could destroy my life. My life with Ianto. Life is hard but for anyone involved in an unconventional relationship like mine, societies make it twice as hard.

When you find that special someone and you both connect you cherish him or her, I was Ianto and Ianto was mines. . I explain how i achieved fame as a powerful ruthless lawyer, but outside the courtroom I live the fast life never settle down with one person living for the moment. Then i met Ianto who change that.

He listen as i told how Gwen said we should forget it ever happen, but i would know and this would eventually comes between us. When Ianto arrive and you spend some time with him you will understand the love and commitment we share, he's my soulmate, my forever.

He looks at me as seeing me for the first time, passing me a handkerchief before speaking, I think you already know what you have to do. Secrets alway have a way of resurfacing when you least expected, making thing worse than if they had been dealt with heads on. Jack i have to leave for work soon, we'll talk later. No one is up go to your room, If anyone ask i will say i watch you come in this morning and you're probably be sleeping late.

After he left, i entered from the patio taken the stairs quietly to my room. Thank goodness mother was still asleep.

*************Gwen POV***********************

After Jack left i started to clean my flat considering i never had a hangover, barely sipping two drinks most of the evening. I couldn't shake the memory of how Jack was so upset at the though of us having slept together, it not like this was our first time, although it was years ago.

When we went to dinner he couldn't keep his hands off me. I know he want me, Jack flirt it's his nature but that night was different, i didn't imagine it.

Gwen Cooper stop it, you're thinking to hard or course Jack want me as much as i want him, he just needed a nudge in the right direction. As i enter my bedroom i could still smell his scent, it finally hit me, Jack wasn't upset that we made love it was how it happen, he wanted it to be special not in a drunken moment.

As i clutch Jack pillow breathing in his intoxicating sensuous aroma, visions of being Mrs. Jackson Harkness jr. flood my mind, I would continue working at Cardiff P.D for a while.

Yes, Ms. Harkness will get her wish, Jack will relocated to Cardiff. But she will find out I'm my own woman I played her, not the other way around.

The bait was set and in a few days I'm going to reel my catch in, laughing as she clutch Jack pillow falling back on the bed.

Please review


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N: Warning the rating on this chapter has change to M, due to some sexual scene which i'm lousy at writing. This chapter isn't beta. I apologize for any mistakes. Please leave Review

M

Chapter-10

Christmas at the Harkness has alway been a joyful and Happy event, Katherine made sure of that. The home always had a calming tranquil atmosphere surrounding family and friends with love, while being serenade by soft holiday music. Katherine had been to busy making sure everything was properly prepared with James and Esther help, to pry into Jack private affairs which delight him.

Jack put all his focus on helping with last minutes preparation; anything to keep his mind off what had occurred with Gwen and what affect it could have on his life with Ianto. He attend the company employees Christmas party with his Family, where his father and Gray pass out Christmas Bonuses as well as Gifts signal the end of another prosperous year (the company would close an reopen after the new year). To the holiday brunch at Gray and Keri watching the kid open their gifts and presents from Father Christmas, to the family extravagant Christmas dinner at the main house.

With the holiday now over, everything was slowly returning back to normal. Esther and James were back from their holiday break and Katherine with more free time started questioning Jack about his time with Gwen.  
>Jack maneuvers the conversation to Ianto arrival and the possibility of him staying longer to help his father with a work project. Hearing this Katherine was ecstatic and previous conversation forgotten.<p>

Once Ianto arrive the Harkness men would official start an extensive investigation into all of John Hart contracts dealing since his seven-month employment with the company.

Jack sat nervously waiting at Cardiff airport for Ianto plane to land. What should have been a happy event was now clouded by a night of drunken infidelity which he couldn't remember, his instinct tell him something wasn't right. But what?

As Ianto and Jack eyes met it was like the world stop around them. Jack whispered to hell with being discrete as he grab Ianto kissing him passionately as they embraced .It took every ounce of strenght Ianto had not to succumb to his own lustful desire as he pull out of Jack embrace.

Jack knew Ianto feeling about public display of affection, He swiftly collect Ianto luggage and sweeps him away to a Bed and Breakfast outside of Cardiff. He needed his husband, his Ianto.

Once there Jack waste no time pulling Ianto onto the elevator up to their reserve room. The door was barely close before Jack push Ianto body against the wall kissing him hungrily, long and hard. Ianto lost all his self restraint, tearing at Jack clothes while there hardens erections rubbed against each other.

Jack pull away lifting Ianto bridal style carrying him into the bedroom, laying Ianto down they are both lost in each others passion as they felt the overwhelming need to be close. Clothes were strewn everywhere as their naked bodies rubbed against each other in a build up of hot burning passion. Ianto and Jack moan as they kiss while caressed each other hardened erection, whispering words of endearment.

Looking lovely into Ianto eyes Jack gently began to enter him. At this intrusion, Ianto whimpered as Jack began to thrust into him repeatedly, while slowly pumping Ianto hardened erection with his hand, Ianto's fingers ran through Jack hair, while occasionally gripping and biting his shoulders to find some sort of anchor in his lust of passion. As they both shot their release Jack into Ianto and Ianto into Jack's hand, both experienced pure ecstasy simultaneously.

Later, while basking in blissful afterglow, Jack held Ianto secure in his arms, kissing Ianto forehead he made a decision and prayed Gwen would keep her word. He couldn't take the chance of losing Ianto .As soon as the situation with Hart is over; they would return for London. what happen was a mistake that should remain buried forever.

"Have I mentioned how much i love you" Ianto murmured into Jack's ear,

Jack laugh'' yes you have, but i never get tired of hearing it. Yan i love you so much. There nothing in this world i wouldn't do for you.

Ianto look into Jack eyes and they were again fill with lust and desire, but it was Ianto turn to be the aggressor as he kiss Jack shoulder working down his bare chest to his harden erection, as Ianto took Jack into his mouth Jack scream out his name moaning in pleasure as he shot his release into Ianto mouth, Ianto then kiss Jack passionate as he made love to him shooting his release inside his husband.

As their sweaty nude intertwined bodies layed wrap together in bed, they couldn't prolong the inevitable; they need to shower and dress. As Ianto sat in the tub between Jack legs, they talk about their holiday and Jack finding the gift Ianto had cleverly hidden in his suitcase, and Jack gift arriving at Rhiannon, they both laugh considering each had gift the other with the same thing, (a very rare an distinguish gold watch with both their monogram inscribe).

When the laughter stop Ianto became serious, "Jack what happen to your back you have bruises . Jack was stunned he hadn't notice any bruises, another reminder of his drunken mistake leading him to wonder what else happen at Gwen.

''I hadn't notice, but Tommy and Alice consider me their favorite playmate'', Jack said with a laugh. Ianto accept this explanation

After checking out an leaving a generous tip, Jack and Ianto head to his parent home. Ianto was still feeling uneasy with the arrangement, thinking he would be better in a hotel. Jack refuse to hear of it, everything was settle, the guest house had been prepared for his arrival.

********Across Town******

Det. Gwen Cooper was in her office going over a robbery/bombing report, getting up to retrieve the forensic file she is hit with a wave of nausea. Sitting back down she smile, this wasn't the first time this happen .She had been sick during the holiday while she and Rhys visit his and her family. Picking up her phone she place a call.

Hello

Yes, this is Gwen cooper; i would like to make and appointment with Dr. Smith as soon as possible.

Yes, Tomorrow at 2 would be fine, thank you

Please Review


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N:This chapter isn't beta. I apologize for any mistakes.

T

Chapter-11

Jack sense Ianto uneasiness as they approached his parent home, Stopping the car a couple blocks from their home, Jack pull Ianto into his arms "Yan what's wrong? Talk to me babe." he asked worriedly.

Ianto took a deep breath and swallowed, Jack i love you and there nothing i wouldn't do for you, But i can't understand why you insisted i stay at your parent home or dismiss the feeling you're keeping something from me.

Jack cringing inwardly he was keeping secrets, Gwen was one, his vision and hope for their future was another, he decided to tell Ianto the latter,

Jack now looked adoringly at him; Ianto you're my life without you i would cease to exist, this shouldn't just be my family it should be our family. Our life and marriage shouldn't be hidden away in London like some dirty little secret; it should be shared and openly accepted by my family, as it was with yours.

The day i call you, I watch my niece and nephew playing and realize this is what i wanted for us. If not for the Hart investigation, i would have found another way to get you here. I wanted my entire family to know you, not just Gray. I want to tell as well as show them how important you are to me. I want my family to meet my husband .Now you know why i was adamant that you stay there.

Looking into Jack eyes, Ianto kissed him softly as a tear slid down His face ''well we shouldn't keep them waiting''.

As Jack kiss Ianto tears away he is plague by guilt, he and Ianto made a vow to never keep secret from each other to deal with any problem they encounter together.

Jack braced himself it now or never, ''Ianto there is something else i have to... need to tell you. It's very difficult for me because i don't understand it myself.

Ianto frowned ''Jack i think we need to continue this conversation later, .I have a feeling this is something that can't be easily resolved in a few rush minutes.

Jack nodded in agreement; maybe it would be better if they talk later.

As Jack pull into the driveway of his family estate, Ianto look on in astonishment. He knew Jack family owned their own company and he would be staying in their guesthouse, But he never imagine in his wildest dream Jack family home was a large extravagant mansion, surrounded by enough land for two more home,

As they exited the car, James whom Jack embraces and welcome back from his holiday greeted them. Jack introduces James to Ianto explaining that James along with Esther has been with the family for years, they are considered more family than servants. Ianto nods extending his hand to James with a smile which James returns.

Jack thank James as he carried Ianto (a visiting friend) luggage to the guesthouse, They would take care of everything else themselves .

After entering the Harkness mansion, Ianto was mesmerize by It beauty, the winding spiral staircase, the chandeliers, everything he ever imagine in a mansion was there and more. Walking into the family room, a nervous Ianto had never felt so out of place as Jack father, mother, Gray and his wife Keri greeted him with their 2 children.

Jack knew his husband, seeing his body tense and the nervous in his eyes he immediately squeezed Ianto's hand reassuringly with a smile.

Ianto soon became relax as he was made to feel welcome, Once Gray kids felt comfortable they were all over Ianto asking a thousand and one questions. Jackson look at Ianto and smirked ''pardon my grandchildren they inherited that from their grandmother'' which cause everyone to laugh and Katherine to frowned until Jackson gave her a peck on the lips saying'' and i wouldn't change her for the world''.

Unbeknown to the other Katherine frown wasn't due to Jackson comment, it was the sentimental gesture she witness between her son and Ianto. At that moment she made a mental note to watch the young man closely.

Gwen sat along in the cafe in the lower level of Dr. Smith office complex. She decided to celebrate by having one last cup of coffee. Pregnant women shouldn't drink coffee.

Dr. Smith had confirmed she was pregnant, now she has to pick the right time to tell the father about the blessed event. Taken out her mobile she places a call to her best friend Keri.

Keri: Hello

Gwen took a deep breath hearing Keri voice she start sobbing, ''Oh Keri i need to talk to you it very important, I...I... didn't know who else to call you're my best friend.(more sobbing)

Keri: Gwen calms down where are you?

Sniff...sniff...I'm in the cafe located in the lower level of Dr. Smith office building.(sobbing..) Please don't tell anyone you're meeting me. I'll explain when you get here.

Keri: I'll be there in twenty minutes. One of Jack Lawyer friend just arrive so i have to make an excuse for my abrupt exit

Gwen sniffing replied; I'll be waiting bye. Gwen knew she had to appear to be shaken by the news of being pregnant, how else would she be able to innocently revealed her and Jack drunken night of passion

Before going to the ladies room to put the second part of her plan in motion, she order a large tea with fish and chip, telling the waitress she would be back in ten minutes. Once in the ladies room she removes her make-up splashing her face with cold water,pinching her cheek and ruffling her hair ,she return to her table smiling as a confused waitress look on at her now disheveled appearance

PLEASE REVIEW.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N:Many thanks to ,J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, for her brilliant ideas and beta-ing of this chapter.

T

Chapter-12

An hour after meeting the Harkness family Ianto was thanked by Jackson for coming to help them, he then suggested Jack show his friend to the guesthouse,saying that if he needed anything to let James or Esther know. They would be having dinner around six and he was more than welcome to join them.

Ianto thanked Mr. & Mrs. Harkness for their hospitality, admitting that he was a bit exhausted. After Jack and Ianto left, Keri informed Gray she had an appointment she needed to keep. Katherine and Jackson were more than happy to keep their grandchildren until she returned, giving Gray some time for himself.

As Jack and Ianto walked the flowered brick path to the guesthouse Ianto was once again impressed by the beautiful landscape; a Chinese wisteria covered a long oak pergola with an antique marble fountain that rose out of the boxwood parterre and several vintage armchairs were grouped on the lawn near the with all the beautiful scenery before him, nothing could quench the burning fury that was mounting within Ianto.

Ianto hadn't spoken since they left the main house, and Jack frowned when he pulled away from his touch.

Once inside the guesthouse before Jack could say anything Ianto snapped "When Jack, when were you going to tell me?"

Jack frowned "Tell you what Ianto?"

Ianto was seething with anger, "About this Jack! About all of this! Do you have any idea how I feel, we have been married over a year, I...I feel like I don't even know you."

"Ianto let me explain", Jack says with pleading eyes.

"Yes Jack I want you to explain how you could keep something this important from me." Ianto said with venom. "We have been married for a year Jack; a whole freaking year, it's like I don't know you, you're living two lives."  
>Ianto slumped on the couch with tears threatening to fall whispering "I tell you everything Jack".<p>

Jack sat next to his husband, "Ianto what ever you're thinking about me never doubt my love for you, all I ask is to let me explained why I kept this part of my life a secret. I wanted to tell you so many times..."

"Why didn't you Jack?" Ianto whispered

Jack took a deep breath before speaking, "Ianto I left home when I was seventeen to go to university, I had a train ticket to London and five hundred dollars I'd earned over the summer...I worked hard and went to college on a scholarship, I waited tables and washed dishes to make ends meet. I wanted to make it on my own, not because of who my parents were or what they had.

When I was in high school whenever I accomplished anything there were always insinuations that my parents money, or they're standing in society were responsible.

Ianto was now looking Jack in the eye; he could see his husband was being sincere, and placed his hand on Jack's shoulder as he continued. "At the university, I dropped my father's name and only went by Jack Harkness. After college I went on to law school working at night, classes during the day, it was rough, but I made it on my own with no help from my family. My father understood and was proud, mother was a problem but then I threaten to never come home if she interfered."

By now Ianto had laid his head on Jack's shoulder as Jack embraced him.

"When I met you I didn't have a glamorous reputation, would you have dated me if I was labelled a rich playboy lawyer?"

"Jack I believe you were going to tell me, considering you invited me here,  
>but you kept this hidden for a year. If I forgive you Jack, you must never keep anything from me again, we made a vow and I expect you to keep it as you would expect from me.<p>

Jack knew he had to tell Ianto about Gwen or he could loose him for good, he shivered. "Ianto there is something else you need to know, I started to tell you earlier."

Ianto looked puzzled pulling back from Jack's embrace.

Jack took a deep breath and swallowed, "since I've been here I went out with a few friends mainly Gwen." Ianto nodded he knew about Gwen, Jack had told him they dated in high school.

"The day I called you to come here, Gwen and I went out to do some last minute shopping an met up with two more friends in the pub." Ianto closed his eyes dreading what he feared was coming.

"We all went to Gwen's flat, looking at old school pictures, talking about old times, laughing and drinking," Jack paused, "Ianto I don't remember what happened. I woke up the next morning in bed with Gwen." By now Jack was sobbing, "I don't remember drinking that much or what happened." Ianto was also sobbing and screaming for Jack to get out.

Please Review


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N:Many thanks to ,J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, for her awesome ideas and betaing making this story more interesting please leave review

T

Chapter-13

Ianto lay sobbing on the silk-velvet sofa in the guest house after Jack left.  
>He had never felt so much anger and pain before and he was devastated, how could Jack have done this to him to them? His mind flashed back to his uneasy feeling at the airport when Jack had first left, to the nightmare he'd had of Jack in a pub with a mysterious woman. Was there some higher power trying to warn him? Ianto took out his mobile and called his one true friend, Tosh.<p>

After Ianto relayed everything that had happen to her, Tosh was furious. Owen,who had overheard the conversation asked to speak with Ianto and Tosh reluctantly passed the phone to her husband.

Ianto closed his eyes; he so didn't want to talk to Owen. He was Jack's friend and wouldn't understand, but Ianto would listen for Tosh's sake.

"Ianto, I'm not making excuses for Jack, but he's my friend just as you are. I see two people who love each other but seem to have forgotten they're highly respected lawyers, and the first rule of law is "innocent until proven guilty," Owen said with annoyance. "You and Jack need to put those bloody emotions aside and start thinking like the brilliant lawyers you are!"

Ianto sighed, "Owen you don't understand".

"The bloody hell I don't understand", Owen said angrily, "Ianto you have been married to Jack for just over a year, only dated for six months, I've known him much longer. FYI when have you known Jack to drink anything stronger than beer, especially when you're not with him? The fact that he was intoxicated and can't remember anything should have raised a red flag."

Ianto realized Owen was right, Jack never drink anything stronger than beer when alone and when they're together only one of them would drink the hard stuff. Ianto thanked Owen quickly before saying goodbye. He needed to talk with Jack, something wasn't right.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

A distraught Jack had walked the paved path to Gray's home. When Gray opened his door he was shaken by the appearance of his brother. He was glad Keri and his kids weren't home to see Jack like that. Escorting his brother into the family room, he offered Jack a drink to help calm him. Jack cringed inwardly as he said "no thanks".

After hearing all the details of what had happened with Ianto, Gray sighed "I wish you had just revealed your marriage to our parents". At that moment Jack's mobile rang, seeing it was Ianto he answer swiftly.

"Hello Ianto."

"Hi Jack, could you please come back to the house?" Ianto asked.

"Yes Ianto, are you all right?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Jack I'm fine but we need to talk."

"All right, I'm on my way, bye."

With a new sense of calm and composure, Ianto took in his new surroundings. In his anger he had missed how elegant the room he now stood in was, a silk-velvet sofa was grouped with matching 19th century armchairs that all had geometric Alhambra appliques on the silk backs. A glass waterfall coffee table with matching end table and a pair of antique Dutch wine bottle lamps with black shades on them graced the tables and nearby sat a vintage floor lamp,  
>not to mention the Swedish chairs that were position oh so perfectly by the fireplace. Ianto sighed, "Had he just cried on a silk-velvet sofa"?<p>

Moving to open the bedroom door he froze with his mouth agape, there before him sat a 19th century French gilded bed with matching dark mahogany and walnut bedside tables, a gilded French mirror, antique chest at the foot of bed, and what appeared to be a seventeenth century tapestry Flemish covering the wall; it was magnificent. Seeing the rose pedals on the bed Ianto whispered, "Jack," closing his eyes to imagine the things they could have done in that bed if it hadn't been for...the sound of knocking interrupted his thought.

Gray wished Jack good luck as they said goodbye and Jack nervously approached the red-brick guesthouse wondering should he knock on the Mahogany door, or just go in. He chose to knock.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

As Keri entered the cafe she was stunned by Gwen's appearance; Keri couldn't help but wonder what could have her in such a state.

PLEASE REVIEW


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N:Many thanks to, "J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck," for her guidance and beta-ing of this story making it better.

T

Chapter-14

Gwen sat sipping her tea as her mind flashed back to high school. Although she and Keri were two years apart they had quickly become best friends. While Keri dated Gray Harkness, she set her sights on Jackson Harkness; the most handsome, popular boy in school. Being captain of the rugby team and the eldest son of one of Cardiff's richest families were also a plus. She was determined to make him hers and by senior year they were inseparable.

Keri's family were socialites and close friends of the Harkness' so her and Gray's relationship was welcomed with open arms. Gwen, whose family lived a modest life, was far from the Harkness' social circle of friends.

Gwen always believed that she and Jack would have been married if not for Katherine's interference and belief that Gwen wasn't good enough for her precious son. This is what Gwen believes lead Jack to go away for college, resulting in Katherine's plan backfiring on her she still lost her son to distance. She couldn't help but smile at how ironic it was; now Katherine needed her help- the one she secretly scorned; laughing out loud at how she used Mother Harkness' own obsession to get Jack back to Cardiff to her advantage.

Everything that Katherine took away from her years ago, she was unknowingly giving back. Gwen wasn't a fool, she knew as soon as the old girl got what she wanted she would kick Gwen back to the gutter where Katherine thought she belonged. The fact that Gwen held a decent job with title meant nothing to Mrs. Harkness.

As Keri entered the cafe she was stunned by Gwen's appearance, Keri couldn't help but wonder what could have her in such a state. After Keri joined Gwen at her table the waitress appeared and Keri order a larger tea. The waitress delivered it within minutes giving Gwen a puzzled looked as she walked away.

"Gwen are you all right, you sounded really upset when you called." Keri asked with deep concern.

Gwen took a deep breath and launched into her act. ''Oh Keri, I-I don't know how this happened... I mean I know how it happened... But why, why now?" Gwen said and started to cry.

''Gwen please, pull yourself together. I can't help unless you tell me what's wrong", Keri said a little frustrated.

Gwen looked at Keri with red rimmed eyes, ''Please promise me, what I tell you will remain strictly between us,'' Gwen says with pleading eyes.

''Yes Gwen, I promise'', Keri replied, all the while thinking, 'what has she done now'?

"Keri that includes Gray, promise me." Keri didn't like the idea of keeping things from Gray but nodded in agreement.

Taking a deep breath Gwen nervously spoke "I'm pregnant and Jack's the father".

Keri who had just taken a sip of her tea, started to choke in surprise. Gwen rushed to her side patting her on the back.

Keri was flabbergasted. ''Gwen did you just say Jack got you pregnant, how can that be?"

Gwen smile inwardly, "Jack and I have been going out, we were together before Christmas. We met a couple of old school friends Andy and Lois at one of the pubs and later moved the party to my flat. There was drinking, music, the works," Gwen broke off as she started to cry. "The next morning Jack and I woke up in bed wrapped in each other's arms completely naked. Andy and Lois were passed out in the living room. None of us remember what happened."

Keri sat there listening as though she were in a daze. She knew she shouldn't have listened to mother Harkness, this was a nightmare. Keri looked at Gwen hoping she'd heard her wrong, "Gwen are you sure you're pregnant and Jack is the father?"

"Yes it's Jack's, there hasn't been anyone else." Gwen lied. "I barely see Rhys since he started working at Harwood, and my job doesn't give me much of a social life. I've only been with Jack. Oh Keri what am I going to do, Jack is leaving in a couple of days, I need time to think about having a baby, it's a big decision."

"Well thank goodness Jack's not leaving for a couple of weeks", Keri said with relief. "Gwen having a baby is a big deal, you need to take the time to figure out what you really want before you talk to Jack, his life will be effect by this also."

Gwen agreed with Keri and was thankful to learn she had more time than a couple of days.

As each friend said goodbye, Keri was asked again to reassure her friend their conversation would be keep strictly between them, they agreed to talk again once Gwen had made her decision.

Now sitting alone in her car, Keri is still shaken by the news of Gwen pregnancy. Just the thought of mother Harkness reaction caused her to shiver.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Opening the door to her flat, Gwen saw a familiar figure sitting on her couch. "What the hell are you doing here? You can't just show up here whenever you please."

The man smiled "is that any way to greet your lover? As he approached he pushed her roughly against the wall and took her mouth in a hot passionate kiss which she eagerly returned

Please Review


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N:Many thanks to, "J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck," for her guidance and beta-ing of this story, making it better,

T

Chapter-15

Gwen laid entwined in her lovers arms; the light snoring let her know he was asleep. Turning she tried to slip out of his arms but he tightened his grip. Laying awake her mind wandered to the recent events in her life.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Gwen's POV

After Jack left for college, I threw myself into my career, but I never gave up on having the life I would have had being Mrs. Jackson Harkness Jr.

Rhys William was a decent bloke he also played rugby in high school with Jack. We met again years later during a robbery investigation that occurred at Harwood where he worked and started dating. Rhys was never what she wanted, he just filled her empty bed on lonely nights; deep down her heart still belonged to Jack.

Her lover pulled her even closer to him. She couldn't have Jack but she could have someone just as good and wealthy. They'd started out as friend with benefits; meeting when she went with Keri to one of her elite charity event that was being supported by Harkness Enterprises.

This wasn't supposed to happen; Jack coming back into her life after she worked so hard to move it in another direction. She had been swept off her feet. Spontaneous weekend trips, glamorous gifts and fantastic sex. After seven months she was in love, not like she loved Jack, but in love.

She stopped taking the pill, when she discovered she was pregnant she was overjoyed knowing she would marry her wealthy lover. But then fate stepped in giving her another chance to get Jack back.

Gwen knew she had to move quickly to set things in motion so she could pass the baby off as Jack's, she could always say the baby was premature.

As her lover loosened his grip, Gwen was able to slip out of bed. Shower and dressed she sat in her kitchen staring into at a cup of tea, Gwen had an unnerving feeling that her lover was going to be a big obstacle in her plan. She had told him they should take a break, but he showed up unannounced in her flat, what if Jack had been with her?

Gwen cringed inwardly at the thought of them meeting. Although Jack's family and he had a business connection, whenever she talked about Keri or the Harkness family she sensed he had strong animosity toward them.

As the bedroom door opened, Gwen's lover, now dressed, joins her in the kitchen kissing her cheek he frowned on seeing her drinking tea.

"I need something stronger than tea", he said with a smirk.

Gwen sighed "Sorry love no coffee, and why the surprise visit with our work schedules and what happen to the break I asked for?"

''Sweetheart you know you didn't mean that'' He smirked. "But seriously I'm going out of town for a week, leaving tonight and wanted to make sure you would miss me."

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Of course I will miss you". She said getting up embracing him.

Later after saying goodbye to her lover with a smothering kiss Gwen was overjoyed he wouldn't be there to complicate her plans.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack nervously approached the redbrick guesthouse wondering should he knock on the mahogany door, or just go in. He chose to knock.

Ianto was determined to do whatever it took for him and Jack to save their marriage and get to the truth. As he opened the door he saw the hurt and pain in Jack eyes. Ianto reached out and they both embraced each other tightly with an overwhelming need to be close.

Jack and Ianto's first step to saving their marriage wasn't a private moment, as Mother Harkness watched from her bedroom window across the grounds with a bewildered expression.

Please review


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N:Many thanks to the BRILLIANT, "J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck," for her guidance and beta-ing of this story making it better

T

Chapter-16

As Jack and Ianto moved inside the house closing the door behind them, neither one was aware that their display of affection was being observed. Now in the family room Jack kissed Ianto softly as a tear slid down his face. In return Ianto kissed Jack's tears away as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes and began to undress each other. Ianto knew they needed to talk but right now they both needed this more.

Jack tenderly stripped Ianto and guided him into the bedroom. As he laid his husband's now nude body on the bed he was surrounded by the rose petals Jack had put there earlier he was careful not to hurt his precious lover as their naked bodies molded together as one; confessing their undying love through passionate sex.

As they lay in each other's arms afterward, Jack prayed this wasn't his last night with his husband. Ianto had said they needed to talk before their emotions took over, prolonging the inevitable.

Jack leaned in kissing Ianto's neck as Ianto whispered, "Jack we have to talk".

Jack nodded and they both got up. Ten minutes later they were both dressed and Ianto suggested that they go sits outside under the Chinese wisteria. Relaxing under the wisteria Ianto felt the cool relaxing breeze and looked adoringly into Jack eyes.

"I love you, Jack, I could never stop loving or trusting you," Ianto said. "Please understand I was confronted with too much at once, your family and then the Gwen thing. My mind went into overdrive and as Owen so cynically and sarcastically put it, my emotions were over shadowing my rational thinking, which was correct.

''Owen, you talked to Owen?" Jack sighed, "It doesn't matter. Yan, I would never knowingly betray you or what we have, from the first day we met I knew it was only you for me" Jack said. "Please tell me you still want this marriage too."

Ianto kissed Jack tenderly, "I'm not going anywhere Cariad". Laying his head on Jack's shoulder he continued, "Jack you're not going to like what I have to say but Owen put things into perspective for me " After Ianto told Jack of his conversation with Owen Jack admitted to Ianto that there had been Scotch and beer at Gwen's, but he'd only had a beer, which he did take in a glass, but if someone had mixed scotch in, surely he would have tasted the difference?

As Jack and Ianto sat looking at the stars, they knew they had to part ways, Jack needed to get back to the main house and Ianto would return to the guesthouse without his husband.

It was at that moment Jack made a decision. He wouldn't tell his parent they were married he would do that later, but for now they would know Ianto and he were a couple.

"Ianto would you come and have breakfast with me in the morning?" Jack asked with pleading eyes.

Ianto knew Jack was worried about their marriage so he reluctantly agreed.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

In the morning as Ianto relaxed for the second time in what he would describe as the most luxurious bathroom and bathtub he had ever seen. The freestanding vintage bathtub was awesome. The thought of Jack being in that tub with him made him blush.

Now casually dressed in jeans and t-shirt, Ianto walked the paved path to the main house. After breakfast they would start work, checking documents involving John Hart.

As Ianto approached the patio door he is met by Jack, who gave him a tender kiss on the lips and taking Ianto's hand he led him into the dining room where Jack's father and mother sat having breakfast.

Ianto tried to pull his hand away from Jack, but Jack only tightened his grip.

"Mom, dad, I invited Ianto to have breakfast with us" Jack said with a smile.

Jackson looked up from his paper giving Ianto a welcoming smile and told him to have a seat while Katherine had her eyes glued to their joined hands.

After everyone was settled in making small talk, Katherine inquired about Ianto's family and career. That's when Jack dropped the bomb.

Jack looked at Ianto as he spoke, "Mom Ianto is more than a close friend we have been together for over a year, and he's my partner". Jack then leaned over and kissed Ianto on the lips.

When she heard those words Katherine had just taken a bite into her toast and Ianto had to perform the Heimlich maneuver in order to save her when she choked in surprise.

After seeing that his wife was fine, Jackson welcome Ianto to the family, thanking him for looking after his son; he had heard nothing but good things about the young man.

Katherine was shocked, had Jackson known about their son's preferences and never confided in her? She would definitely confront him later but for now she put up a fa ade, also welcoming Ianto and telling him that they had to get better acquainted.

Ianto was making a mental note to kill Jack

Please review


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N: Many thanks to, "J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck," for her guidance and beta-ing of this story, make it better,

T

Chapter-17

Following Jack's astonishing announcement and Katherine's shocking reaction breakfast continued with tense but pleasant conversation. After breakfast Jack asked his mother if he could please speak with her privately as Ianto accompanied his father to his study where they would start work on files retrieved from his offices.

Katherine informed Jack she would meet him on the patio shortly, but wasted no time seeking out Esther, finding her in her room Katherine fell into her arms sobbing.

"Ssshh," Esther whispered soothingly. "Everything is going to be ok, tell me what's wrong, Kay."

Katherine told Esther everything that had happened. "I did this to him, this is entirely my fault. I was too busy helping Jackson to accomplish his dream and neglected my baby." She said as she laid her head in Esther's lap crying. Neither one had heard Jack come into the room.

After his announcement over breakfast Jack could see the pain in his mothers eyes, he knew his mother; she would think he was wrong, confused, and that it was all her fault. He went to the one place he knew she would go beside his father; Esther.

As Jack listened and watched he was overwhelmed with emotion as uncontrollable tears streamed down his face. As he was turning to leave Esther caught his eye and motioned him to come to his mother, she needed him.

Jack quietly walked toward his mother, right now she didn't seem like the strong iron maiden she had been called by her enemies, but a hurt little girl who needed comfort. Jack bent down and rubbed his mother back, kissing her cheek whispering words of endearment.

"Mom, I love you more than anything in this world." Jack said as tears streamed down his cheeks. "You did nothing wrong, I have never been happier in my life and that is because of you and Ianto."

Esther excused herself stating she was going to get herself a cup of coffee. Kissing Katherine on the forehead and squeezing Jacks hand she told them to talk, to really talk to each other as mother and son.

And that they did. Starting with his going away to college and living in London, Katherine feelings that she ran him away due to her interference. Jack explained he left to understand his own feelings, he never loved Gwen. How he'd only dated her because he wanted to deny what he was really feeling.

He told his mother about meeting Ianto and falling madly in love after Ianto had lost his fiancee in a car accident. How he was the first man Ianto loved and that he wanted Ianto to be his last and only. Katherine learned the only reason Jack never visited was his fear of her not accepting Ianto. He asked her to keep an open mind and get to know the man he loved.

After their talk Katherine had never felt more close and loved by her son. Jack told Katherine that he and Ianto would be discreet, because of his niece and nephew who wouldn't understand their relationship.

Jack didn't tell his mother he and Ianto were married, he had an idea that he wanted to talk over with Ianto and would need Gray's help for, but first they needed to gather information on Hart before the company re-opened after the New Year.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jackson watched Ianto as he read over the top of his glasses; he was really impressed by the young man's skills and since they had started scanning the files he had already caught three of Hart's fraudulent clauses.

Ianto could feel Jackson's eyes on him and felt a little uncomfortable. He feared the scrutiny was caused by Jack's announcement about their relationship.

Taking a deep breath Ianto nervously spoke, "Sir is everything alright? If you would like me to leave and get someone else to help I would understand in light of what occurred this morning."

Jackson smiled "Drop the sir Ianto. No you're not going anywhere. Do you think this was the first time I've heard about you and my son?"

Hearing this Ianto cringed inwardly.

Jackson continued "My son told me about you days ago. And I have seen how happy you make him. As far as I'm concern Katherine and I have three sons instead of two and that's how you will be treated."

"Now stop all this nonsense and get back to work while I go find your lazy brothers", Jackson said as he winked at Ianto with a smile. Ianto smiled back.

PLEASE REVIEW

A/N: Now you know who Jack call the morning he left Gwen,his father


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N:Many Thanks to "J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, for her guidance and suggestion and beta-ing of this story, making it better, you're fantastic. Also thanks to everyone who took the time to review and put this story on alert.

T

Chapter-18

As Jack and Katherine emerged from Esther's room smiling, Esther's heart was filled with warmth; she knew Katherine and Jack would be all right.  
>Suddenly changing her facial expression Esther crossed her arms, with a stoic look she said, "You two look like hell, you need to get some fresh air and sun. Jack take your mother out in that little flashy car of yours and don't come back until some color is in your cheeks''.<p>

"But Esther " Jack and Katherine said simultaneously.

"Don't 'but Esther' me, here's a picnic basket, I want you two to spend what's left of the day together, I'm sure Jackson, Gray and that handsome young man can handle whatever needs to be done here. And I don't want to see you two back here until I can see some color in those cheeks." She said as she pushed them out the door with a smirk.

Katherine looked at her son "now dear, that is what you call bossy". As she laughed Jack looked on in amazement; it'd been a long time since he'd seen his mother this relaxed. As they drove off in Jack's car, he decided to take his mother outside of Cardiff, to the one place she always said she could really relax and breath fresh air; the countryside.

As they drove through the countryside to reach their special spot, Jack left the top down on his convertible so they could feel the wind on their faces. Jack watched from the corner of his eye as his mother leaned her head back smiling as she breathed deeply, inhaling the fresh air. She seemed to be mesmerized by the rows of modest farm houses', each surrounded partly by large oak trees, and the fresh smell of recently mowed grass.

Jack's mind flashed back to when he was a child and he had asked his mother why she liked it out here, she had replied "It's a beautiful place where nature can live freely without any humans disrupting their natural existence. Green grass everywhere and plenty of space, the people are friendly and the air is clean and fresh; no pollution." It wasn't until he became an adult living in the city that he fully understood what she meant.

Now parked near their favorite spot, Jack and Katherine removed the basket Esther had prepared along with a note that had gone unnoticed until now; 'I've packed a thermos with cold lemon ice tea, a blanket and a folding chair for Kay is in the boot of the car'. Reading the last part Kay laughed, "What am I, an old lady?"

While Katherine spread out the blanket, Jack checked the old oak tree on the hill top they always sat under, he still could see where he and Gray had carved their names along with their parents, claiming this spot officially theirs.

As Katherine looked out from the hill top, she was again mesmerized by the beautiful scenery around the lake spread out below them. A little girl was amusing herself with childlike happiness by picking yellow dandelions in a grassy area while a couple watched over her nearby. Listening to the chirping of birds she smiled, turning to her son she said, "Jack tell me about your young man".

Jack smiled "he's shy, compassionate, intelligent, and when he loves he loves from the depth of his heart and soul. The first time I gazed into his beautiful blue eyes, I knew I had met my soul mate. He has taught me to love unconditionally, that there's always hope and there's some good in everyone."

"Mother when you find that special someone and you both connect the way Ianto and I did, you cherish him or her forever. I love him mom and he loves me. I was going to tell you later but now seems so appropriate, Ianto and I are married, we have been for over a year."

Any other time Katherine would have been appalled at hearing this, but now she accepted it. Holding her son's hand she expressed that as long as the young man made him happy that's all that mattered. She reflected back on how Ianto and Jack reminded her so much of her and Jackson when they were young and in love.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jackson met Gray as his son entered the family home through the patio door. After telling Gray about the mornings events Jackson informed him that Ianto was already working in the study and had found evidence of John's sabotage.

Before going to his father's study, Gray expressed how happy he was that Jack had finally told them about Ianto. He was surprised to learn his father had known since before Christmas.

In his search for Jack and Katherine, Jackson learned they had left the house together for a picnic. After Esther explained what had happened, Jackson kissed Esther's cheek thanking her for always looking after his family.

When Jack and Katherine returned home later Esther had made sure that Ianto and Jackson had dinner before retiring. Jack kissed his mother's cheek saying goodnight before heading out to the guesthouse.

Quietly opening the door Jack join his husband in bed, snaked his arms around his waist nuzzling his neck he whispered, "Mom said welcome to the family". They both slept soundly that night with a content look on their faces.

After changing into her night clothes Katherine slid into bed next to Jackson who kissed her tenderly asking if she was ok, Katherine smirked "Never been happier. I have the most wonderful family; a gorgeous husband and a loving mom in Esther."

Jackson pull Katherine in for another kiss and she ran her fingers through his hair kissing him long and hard, whispering words of endearment in his ear. Jackson knew Katherine had forgiven him for not telling her about Ianto.

Needless to say Jackson fell asleep with an enormous smile on his face whispering that it had been too long since they had touched and kissed each other like this.

Please Review


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N:Many Thanks to "J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, for your guidance, suggestion and beta-ing of this story, making it better, you're fantastic. Also thanks to everyone who took the time to review and put this story on alert.

T

Chapter-19

*****Guest house*****

Ianto was out of coffee, he really didn't know how much longer the Hart investigation would take, and he had been up late going over files and recording more discrepancies he'd found.

John was a genius. He had padded several different clauses with hidden fees that really wouldn't have been detected if not for Gray's astute business sense and suspicion. He could have continued this for years; eventually he would have come pretty close to being a millionaire. Ianto smiled inwardly, "Those Harkness men are geniuses, no one else would have caught this".

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto had to have his coffee, walking the garden path to the main house he entered through the patio door and headed through to the kitchen. Esther looked up and seeing Ianto she smiled, "Do you young people ever sleep? Jack just went to his room but I'm sure you are aware of that."

"Why would you say that Esther?" Ianto asked with concern. Although Jack parents knew about their relationship, they still tried to remain discreet. Gray and Keri had young children who wouldn't understand.

"I get up early and live here. I've known Jack and Gray since they were toddlers, they're like my grandsons, and their mother like a daughter", Esther paused, "Would you like a cup of coffee? Please sit down".

Ianto nodded.

After giving Ianto his coffee and fixing one for herself, Esther joined the young man at the table; she was quite impressed by him.

"You know Mr. Jones "

"No please, call me Ianto."

Esther smiled, "Ianto I've prided myself in being a pretty good judge of people and my instinct is usually on the nose, granted I have miscalculated a few times", Esther says with a smile. "You are good for Jack, anyone who has seen you two together would have to be blind not to see the intense love and commitment between you; I haven't seen such strong affection since Katherine and Jackson."

Ianto blushed as he sipped his coffee while listening to Esther, he smiled at how she reminded him so much of his own grandmother; sitting in her kitchen giving him advice on everything from love to using the right laundry detergent. He focused back on Esther who was still talking.

"Growing up Jack was always popular but inside he was a lonely young man; afraid of his feelings, putting up a charade to fool everyone." Esther says with a sad look.

Ianto reached over and took her hand, "But he had you, he often spoke of how you and he would talk into the wee hours of the night when he couldn't sleep."

"Yes we did", Esther smiled as she remembered those precious moments.

"Ianto please understand; Katherine and Jackson love their sons unconditionally. They were young when Jack was born, Jackson had a dream and Katherine was determined to help him succeed. They spent every free moment they had with Jack, even took him with them when possible. When Gray was born, things changed, the company was prospering and Katherine was free to focus all her attention on her sons."

Listening to what Esther was telling him, Ianto was becoming quite fascinated; the matriarch of the Harkness family intrigued him.

Esther frowned "Most people see Katherine as a strong independent woman, some as an obsessed and manipulative mother when it comes to her sons. In reality she is a frightened little girl in a woman's body who wants to protect her sons from being hurt and make up for the time she lost with them when they were younger."

"As a child she was always protected of the things she loved. She once found a small kitten in the shed and after she convinced her parent to let her keep it, they were inseparable. Katherine always wore her hair in two perfect braids with matching ribbons, so naturally, Miss Puss her kitten, had to have a matching ribbon tied in a pretty bow around her neck." Esther laughed ''she once snuck Miss Puss into school in her book bag that was a day the school wouldn't forget."

Ianto was amazed; for the first time, through Esther, he was able to better understand Jack's mother. She wasn't any different from any other mother who loved and protected and wanted the best for their children.

"Esther I don't mean to pry, but how long have you known Mrs. Harkness?" Ianto asked.

Getting up to refilled their cups with coffee, Esther sat back down and looking at Ianto she replied; "A lifetime. I worked for Katherine's parents; she was sixteen when her mother and father were killed in a plane crash. Her parents always considered me family; imagine my surprise when their will left provisions so that I would always be taken care of. I couldn't abandon Katherine there was no one else, I was the closest thing to a family she had."

Esther paused, "so I raised her and I've been with her every since. She hates that I won't relax, but I refuse to sit idly by and waste away, so to keep me happy she lets me cook and do pretty much anything I want.''

"Jackson is amazing also. After he and Katherine were married I sold the home we lived in and moved to a nice retirement community, they visited me every week and once Jackson's business took off, imagine my surprise when he showed up with Katherine insisting I belonged with them." Esther laughs, "Could you imagine Jackson helping me cook wearing an apron saying 'I'm the cook, she's the student'?"

At that moment Jack walked in. "Aunt Esther are you giving away the family secrets?" Jack smirked while kissing her cheek.

Ianto smiled at hearing Jack refer to her as "Aunt Esther", 'she really was family', he thought with happiness.

PLEASE REVIEW


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N:Many Thanks to "J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, for your guidance, suggestion and beta-ing of this story making it better, you're fantastic. Also thanks to everyone who took the time to review and put this story on alert.

T

Chapter-20

Keri had just pulled into the driveway of hers and Grays home, grateful that every year after Christmas her parents took the kids on vacation with them, giving her and Gray two weeks alone to celebrate the New Year.

Getting out of her car she spotted Ianto and Jack coming from the guesthouse, Jack stopped Ianto looking around to make sure it safe before pulling him into a kiss. Keri smiled, "thank goodness for the rose bushes" she wouldn't want them to feel uncomfortable. "They do make a gorgeous couple."

Keri's smile faltered as she thought about Gwen. It been two days since she last spoke to her, and since then things had gone from bad to worse. Not only was Gwen claiming to be pregnant by Jack, but Jack appeared to be in a happy and loving relationship with a man.

Keri sighed, "Whatever decision Gwen makes someone will be hurt".

TWTWTWTWTWTTWTWTTWTWTW

Since she'd discovered she was pregnant, Gwen had spoken to her superior and was taken off field work and assigned to desk duty.

Now caught up with her own work, she turned to her personal affairs and called Dr. Smith's office, his nurse Diane answered the phone.

"Hi, this is Gwen Cooper."

Diane replied, "Hi Gwen, it's done; I've altered your file to change the date of conception and estimated due date."

"Good. A courier will arrive with an envelope for you within an hour. Goodbye Diane."

Gwen smiled, she had to cover all her bases; Jack a lawyer and from what she's heard he was ruthless. Diane was a close friend and was having financial problems so they agreed to help each other. The nurse had altered her medical file to make her pregnancy coincide with her and Jack's one night together.

Now with her plan set in motion she called Keri.

Keri looked at the caller I.D and frowned, "Hi Gwen".

"Keri, I just wanted you to know I've made my decision; I'm going to tell Jack tonight."

"Gwen we need to talk first, there are things you should know." Keri says.

"No Keri, there's nothing I need to know. This is Jack's baby and he has to take responsibility. I'm coming over tonight goodbye."

Keri tried to call Gwen back but Gwen turned off her mobile when she saw it was Keri calling, thinking she would try to change her mind.

What Gwen didn't know was that Keri wanted to warn her that tonight wasn't a good time to talk with Jack. Tonight was special; Mother Harkness was going to surprise Jack by openly welcoming Ianto into the family with a special dinner.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Katherine had another few charity events to attend; at least that's what she told her husband. Jackson had hoped that since the company was closed until after the New Year they would spend more time together, he had confidence in his sons and Ianto to handle the Hart case without him.

Unbeknown to Jackson, Katherine was going to meet her friend at their secluded place. He had called her during the holiday and she ignored his calls but now he had become more persistent, which annoyed her.

When she reached her destination Katherine was once again escorted to a back room, after thirty minutes she stormed back out, her body shaking with fury. By the time she reached her car she was seething with anger, unclenching her hand, blood dripped from where her fingernails had dug into the palm.

Katherine knew she had to calm down, she had made special plans for her family and no one could see her like this. She needed to figure out what to do next. Taking a deep breath she spoke with venom in her voice "No one, I mean no one messes with Katherine Elizabeth Harkness or threatens my family and walks away unscathed, I will give you a hell you will never forget."

PLEASE REVIEW


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N:Many Thanks to my awesome beta-reader "J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, for her guidance and suggestion to improved this story, Also thanks to everyone who took the time to review and put this story on alert.

T

Chapter-21

The Harkness men and Ianto emerged from Jackson's study, computers shut down and files with their collected evidenced securely locked away. They finally had all they needed to bring legal charges against John Hart; charges that Jackson Harkness and his sons would file first thing Monday morning with the courts and law officials.

Having accepted an invitation for dinner at the main house, Jack and Ianto retired to the guesthouse wanting to relax before the occasion. Jack now held Ianto secure in his arms after having a round of blissful sex. Ianto listen to his husband's calm breathing as he slept. Snuggling even closer into his husband arms Ianto reflected back on how their life had changed. Sure the first day was chaos but their love and commitment brought them through.

Now their life was perfect, Jack's family appeared to have accepted their relationship with no rifts among them and they now shared the guesthouse together. Ianto glanced at the clock on the bedside table; they were expected for dinner in another hour.

Ianto smiled as he remembered Jack telling him about his visit to the country with his mother and him revealing they were married, he knew Jack had secretly wanted this. He was proud of his husband even more proud when Jack told him about wanting to get married again in Cardiff with his family.

Ianto turned and gently rubbing Jack's cheek he whispered ''wake up sweetheart, we have to shower and get dressed". Jack groaned as he reluctantly got up with Ianto.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

Across town Gwen had left work early. Tonight would start the beginning of her new life, the life of Mrs. Jack Harkness Jr. everything she had wanted since high school was finally within her grasp. Her hair, nails, even the new outfit she would wear had to be perfect.

Now soaking in a aromatherapy lilac bubble bath she moaned in pleasure at the thought of Jack's lips caressing hers as he forced her mouth open in a full blown passionate kiss after hearing that she was pregnant. She smiled; tonight their life together would begin, as she eased out of the tub she smirked, "can't keep my future husband waiting".

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

Arriving home Katherine focused on what she had planned for her family, Gray had a wonderful wife and children and although Jack's life wasn't exactly what she had envisioned for him, he was happy and that was all she wanted. And if he chose not to work in the family business Katherine had to accept it, she remembered when she objected to Jack going away for college. He had shouted, "mom this is my life not yours!" Shaking her head she went to find Esther.

Katherine revealed her plans to Esther who was overjoyed she was officially welcoming and accepting Jack's young man into the family. But at the same time she had this eerie feeling she couldn't shake. Esther shrugged it off as being a worry-wart and went about helping Katherine prepare for her special night, even if she was a little upset that Katherine had forbidden her from cooking and had the entire dinner catered. She would understand why later.

The Harkness' elegant mahogany dining room table was elaborately set with a silver service and silver candelabra featuring 12 red candles flickering soft light across a damask tablecloth. There were seven place settings which piqued Esther's curiosity as she was unaware the extra place was for her. Everything was perfectly set under the beautifully dressed 18th century European Louis XVI style ten light hand-crafted crystal chandelier. It was a family heirloom and had beaded arms, multiple swags of crystal buttons and gorgeous crystal drops.

An hour later Katherine and Jackson entered the family room while Moonlight Serenade played softly in the background, next to arrive was Gray along with Keri who was nervous and tense, and finally Jack and Ianto arrived together. As everyone made small talk Jackson excused himself only to come back with Esther who was a little confused. Jackson poured everyone a glass of sherry and made a toast to his wonderful family, as Katherine told Esther they couldn't start until the whole family was there. Overwhelmed, Esther fought to hold back tears.

Thirty minutes later they retreated to the dining room, as Esther made to leave Jackson escorted her to the dining table and she smiled now realizing the extra setting was for her. As the catering staff served the food, the family chatted, having a wonderful time.

Katherine stood up and everyone became quiet giving her, his or her complete attention.

"Tonight is a very special night as I'm surrounded by all my family that is dear to me well almost all; my precious grandchildren are on vacation. Years ago I met and fell in love with the most gorgeous man; we built a life together along with the sweet, caring woman who became a mother to us. Thank you, Esther. Years later we were blessed with two adorable sons that grew into handsome men. Gray fell in love with and married a lovely young woman, my beloved daughter-in-law, Keri, blessing Jackson and myself with two wonderful grandkids. And Jack my oldest, fell in love and has given me a son-in-law. Tonight I would like to officially welcome Ianto Harkness- Jones to the Harkness family."

At that particular moment four thing occurred, Katherine openly embraced and kissed Ianto on the cheek, everyone applauded shaking Ianto's hand and offering hugs, Keri learned that Jack and Ianto were not only a couple but married, and Gwen arrived uninvited interrupting a joyful event.

Please review


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N:Many Thanks to my awesome beta-reader "J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, for her guidance and suggestion to improved this story, Also thanks to everyone who took the time to review and put this story on alert.

T

Chapter-22

As Ianto is officially welcomed into the Harkness family, much to everyone's delight, an uninvited guest interrupts the joyful occasion.

When Gwen entered the dining room she was announced by one of the male servants, "Mr. & Mrs. Harkness sorry for the interruption, Ms. Gwendolyn Cooper is here to see Mr. Jack Harkness Jr."

Katherine scowled as she noticed Ianto's happy demeanor had faltered with Gwen's arrival and Jack was squeezing his hand as to reassure him.

As Gwen looked around the room, she smiled thinking this was exactly what she envisioned her new life would be like married to Jack; glamorous dinners parties, servant, lavish gifts and trips abroad, never having to put up with the lower class.

Jackson acknowledged Gwen's arrival with a smile, thanking David as he left the room. "Gwen what a pleasant surprise", Jackson says in a cheerful tone. "Would you care to join us for dinner?"

"No, thank you Mr. Harkness, I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner, but I would like to speak with Jack please." Gwen says politely.

Hearing Gwen's request Jack could feel Ianto's body tense beside him.

Keri tried to warn Gwen with her eyes, this definitely wasn't a good time. Not only was Jack in a committed relationship with a man, they were married. closing her eyes for a split second Keri hope with everything within her this was some horrible nightmare she would awake from. Opening her eyes she had to accept that this was actually happening as her mind surged with pain and guilt; Jack and Ianto seemingly happy marriage would be ruined and Mother Harkness would never forgive her for keeping silent about Gwen intentions.

Keri cringed inwardly thinking about Gray's reaction to her involvement in the plot that lead to his brother's happiness being destroyed. Keri couldn't help but fear what effect this would have on her own marriage and her children's lives all because she didn't say anything to Mother Harkness.

Katherine was livid that Gwen dared to come into her home uninvited interrupting what she had planned as a special night for her family. Jackson as well as Esther noticed the look on Katherine's face, but before Jackson could say anything Katherine shot him a look that clearly said not to mess with her.

Katherine turned to Gwen with a stern voice "Gwen years ago a grumpy old man invented a marvelous device that is still around today, it's called a phone. I suggest you make use of it the next time you feel the urge to visit uninvited for whatever reason and interrupt a special dinner I planned for my family."

Gwen once again apologize, she didn't mean to intrude but she really needed to speak with Jack, it was important. Gwen was seething inwardly with anger as she thought, 'how dare you speak to me that way. Enjoyed yourself now you old bat, your days of being the Harkness matriarch are numbered.'

Jackson not wanting the evening to be ruined suggestion they continue their celebration in the family room. "Jack you and Gwen can talk in here or in my study."

As Jack went to walk toward his father's study with Gwen he suddenly stopped, looking toward his husband who smiled as Katherine looped her arm into his escorting him to the family room.

Katherine sighed. She regretted the day she brought Gwen Cooper back into her son's life, if only she had known about Ianto.

As Jack escorted Gwen into his father's study, she was captivated by the layout; there were books lining the walls in an extravagant mahogany bookcase which seemed to cover an entire wall top to bottom. As she made herself comfortable in one of the large black leather chair Jack sat across from her.

Jack took a deep breath before speaking "Gwen what is this all about that you had to see me tonight?"

Gwen sensed Jack was annoyed with her, she knew what she had to do. Gwen began to cry I'm sorry Jack. I...I didn't know what to do I've been driving around for hours."

"Gwen what wrong?" Jack asked, getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Gwen was now crying uncontrollably and babbling, "Jack it was a mistake, a horrible drunken mistake that should have remained buried forever. But it didn't, how could this have...?"

Jack braced himself for what was coming, what he had feared was becoming reality Ianto would truly leave him. Why now, why when everything was so perfect in their life? As Jack tuned back in to his uninvited guest, he heard the words he dreaded most as Gwen said, "Jack I'm pregnant and you're the father".

While the words spilled out of Gwen's mouth, the shock of her revelation caused Jack to slump hopelessly back in his chair knocking over his father's Ravenscroft Crystal wine Decanters and matching glasses from their silver serving tray, hearing the crash his family rushed into the study to find Gwen crying hysterically as Jack sat devastated.

Rushing to Jack's side Ianto is stunned to see tears sliding down his husbands face as he whispered brokenly, "Gwen's pregnant".

Katherine had never felt such contempt for anyone as she did for Gwen Cooper, what had she been thinking? Esther had warned her about Gwen. Katherine pulled herself together and turned to Keri whispering "take Gwen to your house please, say nothing about Jack or Ianto. Once she calms down send her home while we try to make some sense of this mess".

As Gwen left with Keri and Gray, Katherine could have sworn she saw Gwen smirk and wink as she passed her.

PLEASE REVIEW


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N:Many Thanks to my awesome beta-reader "J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, for her guidance and suggestion to improved this story, Also thanks to everyone who took the time to review and put this story on alert.

T

Chapter-23

As soon as the words were out of Jack's mouth, Ianto felt his whole world collapse around him; all the happiness he had gained disappeared as he turned his back on the man he had loved for over a year and walked out the patio door. How much more did Jack expected him to take?

Katherine was furious what the hell happened? This isn't what she planned. Gwen Cooper would definitely pay, but first she would have to repair the damage that had been done.

Katherine kissed her husband and asked him to leave her alone with Jack. Jack explained to his mother how after shopping an innocent evening of fun with old friends turned into a drunken nightmare he couldn't remember. Katherine was hurt that everyone knew of this beside her and more deeply disturbed by the part she had played in the pain her son was now enduring. No matter what it took she would make things right.

Katherine looked in her son's eyes, "Jack I have followed your career in London and your reputation precedes you, stop trying to be what you think your father and I want to see. Be yourself. If a client had come to you with what you told me tonight you would have ripped that scenario apart and come up with a logical answer to what happened."

"Son, I know you consider Gwen a friend but she's no better than any other piranha or the John Harts of the world. For now all I ask is that you trust me. I promise this will be settled and you and Ianto will be happy again. Now go upstairs to your room and rest. I promise everything will be all right." Katherine kissed her son goodnight. Now she needed to talk with Ianto.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Gray had noticed that Keri who had been comforting a sobbing Gwen was unusually quite as they walked the adjourning paved path to their home. Later after Gwen had finally left, Keri broke down in Gray's arms confiding in him that she knew some of what Gwen had planned and explaining her part in bringing Jack and Gwen together at Katherine's request. Although Gray was angry, he knew how persuasive his mother could be and as he comforted his wife Gray only hoped things would turn out all right for his brother.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Sitting on the bed in the guesthouse, Ianto put his head in his hands softly calling Jack's name as tears streamed from his eyes. Hearing the words, "Gwen's pregnant" ripped his heart apart. He could forgive Jack almost anything, but this was a baby and no matter how much they loved each other, she was giving Jack something Ianto never could. How could he live with that?

Walking the paved path to the guesthouse Katherine knocked on the door but received no answer. A second knock prompted the muffled sound of Ianto's voice saying, "Go away Jack, leave me alone".

Katherine wasn't having that and she knocked again loudly, to which Ianto suddenly swung the door open shouting "Piss off Jack" to a stunned Katherine.

"No I'm not going to piss off and I'm not Jack", Katherine scowled, "we need to talk". She said pushing past Ianto into the house.

"Mrs. Harkness I apologize for my rudeness, but with all due respect I would prefer to be alone." Ianto said nicely.

Katherine now seated on the silk-velvet sofa patted the spot next to her for Ianto to sit. "Ianto I want you to listen and not say a word." Katherine said as Ianto reluctantly sat beside her.

Ianto nodded, staying silent.

As Katherine began to talk Ianto fell under her spell she told him about her life and how she loved her family, then how that love had led her to do things she sometimes regretted. She spoke of Gwen and how she was to blame for what happened.

By now tears were sliding down Katherine's cheeks as Ianto embraced her. At that moment Ianto finally understood what Esther had said about Katherine being a frightened little girl in a woman's body who wanted to protect and make sure her family was happy.

As Katherine continue she spoke of how she had come to think of Ianto as a son, if she had known about him, Gwen would have never had a chance to hurt her son. She apologized for the pain and tension she had caused him and her son, praying that he wouldn't give up on their marriage. Katherine told Ianto the first rule of being a Harkness was to never accept defeat or surrender. You hurt one, you hurt us all we come back united in full force.

"Ianto, do you trust me to make this right?"

For the first time since Gwen's revelation Ianto was feeling confident that he and Jack would be ok. "Yes I trust you, Mrs. Harkness."

Katherine kissed Ianto's forehead "Dear, it's not Mrs. Harkness, it's Mother Harkness" she says with a smile which Ianto returned easily.

Before leaving Katherine leaned over and whispered something in Ianto ear. Ianto looked at her in astonishment. Ten minutes later they both were entering the main house through the patio door and Katherine directed Ianto to Jack's room while she went to hers and Jackson's with a smile.

PLEASE REVIEW


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N:Many Thanks to my awesome beta-reader "J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, for her guidance and suggestion to improved this story, Also thanks to everyone who took the time to review and put this story on alert.

M

Chapter-24

Katherine awakened the next morning on a mission to correct a mistake she had set in motion. To make sure her son and his husband returned to London just as happy as they were when they arrived. After showering and getting dressed she went to find Esther.

Katherine entered the kitchen to find her waiting for her with a cup of her special blend of coffee, seeing Katherine Esther smirked "you took your sweet time".

"Well aren't you going to say 'I told you so'?" Katherine scowled now sitting and sipping her coffee.

Esther sighed, "No Katherine, what purpose would that serve? What I want to know is how are we going to correct this mess?" Katherine walked over and embraced Esther; she knew the matronly woman would always look out for her as Katherine would her. Pulling her chair closer to Esther, Katherine explained what she had planned.

After Ianto surprised Jack in his bedroom last night, they had returned to the guesthouse together. Now Jack held Ianto's nude, spent body secure in his arms, he was afraid to let go as he whispered "I thought I had lost you".

Ianto whispered back soothingly, "I'm here and I promise I will never leave you. Whatever happens we will deal with it together". Ianto snuggled into Jack's embrace and kissed him tenderly. Ianto knew they should go to the main house for breakfast but as their naked bodies and hardened erections rubbed together, friction gave way to passion that led to Jack gently entering Ianto again. As Jack pumped into him slowly, steadily building up to fast he felt his and Ianto's releases nearing before their bodies exploded in blissful pleasure.

An hour later when Jack and Ianto arrive at the main house for breakfast imagine Jackson's surprise at seeing his son and Ianto walk in holding hands as they each greeted him and kissed Katherine good morning, who smile with delight.

The next to arrive was Gray as usual grabbing a slice of his mother's toast as he kissed her cheek. Before Jack could comment on the thievery Gray scoffed, "shut it lumber Jack" as everyone burst into laughter.

Now seated, Gray poured himself a cup of coffee explaining that he had let Keri sleep in; she was exhausted after the Gwen incident. He had already decided his wife's private confession would remain between them.

Jackson smiled "now this is the way I like to see my three sons". Ianto blushed at being included.

"Jackson since you four will be working in the office today, I'm having some work done in the family room", Katherine explained. "It should be finished by the time you arrive home."

Jackson nodded as Katherine brush his lips with a kiss and left the breakfast table. Now alone with his sons, Jackson informed Jack, Gray and Ianto that he wanted to start changing all the security code at the office. Martha had agreed to come in and help as this must to be completed before they file the charges against Hart.

Ianto informed Mr. Harkness he had already took the liberty of securing the files they had been working on as he had handle a case much similar to this one where the culprit had deleted all the evidence that could be used against him as well as all back-up files. The case had been thrown out for lack of evidence.

Jackson and Gray look on in amazement as Jackson declared "Son you are brilliant! If you ever decide to leave London let me know".

Jack has never been more proud of his husband, he wanted nothing more than to pull Ianto into his arms, but knew how the younger man viewed public display of affection and held back.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

Katherine looked at her watch, 9:30 am; she had to get everything ready by tonight. Her first stop was to visit Keri. She loved her daughter-in-law with all her heart, but she was no match for Gwen. So there were only certain parts of her plan she could share with her sons' wife.

When Keri welcomed Katherine into her home, Katherine apologized for the predicament she put her in; reassuring her that everything would be ok. She was having a dinner party tonight to welcome Gwen to the family for her grandchild's sake and wanted her there along with Gray. Keri breathed a sigh of relief, although she did feel bad for Ianto, Gwen was her friend.

Katherine's next stop was the bank where she took out a large sum of money from her personal account. Calling her friend she asked to meet with him again, and was once again escorted to a back room. This time she departed feeling more at ease than before. The price was large, but it was worth the peace of mind she had received.

As Katherine entered her car her mobile rang, it was Esther.

"Hi Esther, is everything ok?"

"Yes", Esther reassured her, "the workers are already here."

Katherine smiled in relief as she spoke, "they know what they have to do and I will be there soon, please make sure they don't make a mess and only work on the family room. Bye".

When she arrived back home, Katherine wasted no time making sure her family room had been properly restored after the workers left, tonight had to be perfect. Esther would supervise the dinner and all her guests assure her they would be on time.

Katherine now had one final call to make and as she dialed the number she rubbed at her temple to ward off the headache that was forming.

"Hello, Gwen this is Katherine Harkness."

"Well Mrs. Harkness what did I do to deserve this call?" Gwen asked rudely

Katherine took a deep breath calming herself before speaking, "Gwen considering you're carrying my grandchild, we should put aside whatever animosity we feel for each other and try to get along. I want you to come to dinner tonight, you and Jack need to talk."

Gwen smiled; she finally had Katherine right where she wanted her, under her control. Gwen smugly thanked Katherine for the invitation saying she would be there promptly at 8pm as requested.

The Harkness men returned home ecstatic that they had accomplished everything they set out to do. Ianto as well as Jack noticed sadness in his father's eyes they would have to discuss it later.

Katherine entered the family room interrupting the men from their conversation to inform them she was having a dinner party tonight and Gwen was the guest of honor. She expected them to be ready by 8pm. Jack, Jackson, Ianto and Gray look at her in stunned silence with their mouth agape. Before anyone could say a word Katherine turned and walked out saying ''TRUST ME''.

Please Review


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N:Many Thanks to my awesome beta-reader "J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, for her guidance and suggestion to improved this story, Also thanks to everyone who took the time to review and put this story on alert.

T

Chapter-25

Katherine descended the spiral stairs with easy elegance wearing an Aidan Mattox Chevron Sequin dress with diamond earrings and joined her husband in the family room. Jackson was wearing a black Alfani suit. Katherine leaned in to kiss her husband and whispered "I love you so much, I don't say it enough". Jackson had not once doubted Katherine's love for him or their family and he poured all his love and emotion into his kisses, only pulling apart when their guest began to arrive.

The first to arrive were Gray and Keri, followed by Mickey Smith and his friend Rose Tyler, next were Jack and Ianto. Jack introduced Ianto to Mickey and Rose they were childhood friends. Surprise to see them there Jack wasted no time getting reacquainted while waiting for Gwen.

Everyone roared with laughter as Mickey recounted some of the crazy antics Jack pulled in high school. Ianto was intrigued hearing about this side of Jack, if he was lucky he could collect some blackmail material for later that night.

Gwen finally made her grand entrance and as she looked around the room she smiled, "This will be mine, all mine". She was immediately greeted by Keri who was overjoyed that they were going to be sister-in-laws both would finally have the Harkness man they fell in love with in high school.

Katherine moved toward Ianto and whispered "trust me". He nodded his head in agreement before moving away. Everything was going as planned, 'Gwen won't know what hit her' Katherine thought with a sinister grin.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

John's business partner were getting nervous, they needed to push the sale of their worthless company through right away if they wanted to recoup their losses and make a profit. John cancelled his trip so his partner would come to Cardiff. Unable to reach Gwen he decided to accept Katherine Harkness' dinner invitation, which had piqued his interest when she hinted it would be a night she promised he would never forget. Katherine was a very beautiful woman; John smirked, remembering his fantasy of taking the woman to bed and making her scream his name as he took her hard and rough.

John sighed, "Damn now I'll be late and I need a cold shower".

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Gwen was ecstatic, all her hard work had finally paid off and she had finally accomplished what she set out to do in high school. She would marry Jackson Harkness Jr. she smile as she cling tightly to Jack arm, whispering in his ear how she had always loved him, maybe this happened for a reason they were meant to be together.

Jack sighed, "Gwen we will always do what's best for our child, no matter what."

Jack watched Ianto from across the room he could see the pain in his eyes and when Gwen wasn't watching Jack silently mouthed "I love you". Ianto smiled at him and nodded.

"Gwen I'm so glad you could come". Katherine said. "I'm sure Keri has told you we Harkness' have a tradition, we officially welcome new members into the family with a dinner party."

"What a lovely tradition", Gwen says with happiness, "Thank you for inviting me."

Esther entered the family room saying dinner would be ten minutes late. Hearing this Katherine asked that everyone took their seats, she wanted to welcome the newest addition to the family, but first she would like to make a speech.

Gwen was so happy, she felt like Cinderella and she had finally claimed her prince.

Katherine stood and addressed the gathered friends and family.

"Years ago my oldest son went to London to attend college and law school, becoming a brilliant lawyer, I should have been happy. But I had been blinded by my dream of him working in the family business alongside his father and younger brother Gray. To achieve that dream I convinced my son to come home for the holiday, unaware he was happily married to someone I have come to love and adore as my own son, I want to officially welcome Mr. Ianto Jones to the Harkness family."

Hearing this Gwen let out an earth-shattering scream prompting Mickey to position himself near Ianto in case she tried anything.

Katherine had moved to stand before Gwen and with pure hatred in her voice she continued, "to get him to stay home, where I thought he belonged, I asked someone help, unaware that I had consorted with the devil. She turned out to be a heartless, vicious, conniving and manipulative individual who has no boundaries or sense of decency as long as she achieves her own selfish goals. But she made one major mistake; she hurt my child. Anyone who knows me knows that I will die before I let anyone hurt someone I love."

At that point Rose, an accomplice in Katherine's clever plan, turned off the lights. In the darkness no one noticed another visitor had arrived, the newly hung drape were pulled back by Mickey to revealed a large white movie screen on which the image of Gwen cleverly drugging Lois, Andy and Jack appeared. Everyone gasped in horror as they watched her relentlessly drag Jack's unconscious body into the bedroom and undressing him, proving that Jack never had sex with her.  
>Ianto watch in horror as his husband was dragged across the carpeted floor, now he knew why Jack couldn't explain the mark on his back. Tears pricked his eyes as he clearly heard Jack call out for him, "My Yannie". Another image appeared showing Gwen in bed with her lover John Hart, which stunned Keri.<p>

Just as Rose had turned the lights off, she turned them back on.

Gwen frantically tightened her possessive hold on Jack's arm, he forcefully pulled away from her to be embraced and comforted by his husband.

As Gwen looked around the room all she observed was contempt and disgust on everyone's face, even Keri sweet naive Keri turned her back on her. But the final nail in her coffin was seeing John Hart standing in the doorway. Venomous rage erupted inside her as Gwen lunged at Katherine screaming "you insulting, controlling, manipulative bitch! I will kill you!"

Jackson move to shield his wife as Katherine turned to John Hart saying, "Dirty little secrets always come out. Gwen is pregnant with your child I suggest you get her the help she needs to protect your baby, now get her the hell out of my house".

A speechless John with Gwen in tow was escorted out the door; Mickey used his Comlink to ask his security personnel to escort Hart and Cooper safely off the property.

After John and Gwen departed, Katherine apologized to her family and thanked Rose and Mickey for their help. Katherine then explained everything to her family, telling them how Esther's warning had caused her to seek Mickey's help. Mickey owned his own investigation and surveillance firm which was well known, forcing them to meet secretly, after all Gwen worked for Cardiff PD. Mickey had place small mini cameras in Gwen walls that were very hard to detect. She guiltily admitted that Mickey had tried to warn her after viewing the recording but she had ignored his calls due to the holiday.

The day she learned of Gwen's deceit she was furious, and then she claimed she was pregnant with Jack's child and Katherine erupted. Mickey and Rose helped her to set this up, the movie screen, projector and camera as well as security, Gwen definitely wasn't stable.

Keri was upset by what she had seen and heard regarding her friend. Jack was worried that Mickey and his mother might encounter some legal ramifications from their actions but Mickey assured them Gwen would suffer more if she tried, she was a detective and this could affect her career.

As Mickey, Rose and their team did a final security check and cleaned up the Harkness family decided to retire for the night.

Jack and Ianto wanted and needed to feel close. Keri needed her husband to hold and comfort her and Katherine need to know Jackson would forgive her. As they all said goodnight Katherine asked that they all meet late tomorrow morning for brunch.

Next: Epilogue


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N:Here it is the epilogue to "My Life Not Your". Thanks to everyone who Took the time to read and review this story. I have written 15 stories and this the first one to ever received over eighty reviews, I'm totally speechless. I know without a doubt I couldn't have done it without my brilliant beta reader "J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, she practically wrote this story with her awesome ideas and rewrite, This story is dedicated to the magnificent "J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck,

T

Epilogue

Katherine walked out onto the patio of the Harkness mansion as a calming yet chilly wind blew across her face, closing her eyes she reflected on recent events.

In what could only be described as a theatrical explosion of undeniable deception she had exposed Gwen as a liar. That night had change many lives, including her own.

She may have redeemed herself by coming clean and exposing Gwen's deceit. But Jackson reminded her that she was just as guilty as Gwen and over the years he had warned her not to interfere in their children's lives. Jackson wasn't so forgiving and it wouldn't happen overnight, Katherine knew she had to work to regain his trust again.

John had watched the woman he loved betray him in the worst way, but somehow Gwen had convinced him she was innocent, Katherine had to admit Gwen was resilient. So it was no surprise to learn John had swept her away that same night and married her in a quickie courthouse ceremony.

Looking toward the guesthouse a smile spread across her face, as she remembered the happiness on Jack and Ianto's faces, seeing and hearing Jack had never wavered in his love for his husband. A tear slid down her face as Jack and Ianto revealed to her and Jackson how they had spent most of the night talking about recent events and how they had affected their life, leading them to make some drastic changes that they both agreed on and wanted.

Taking a deep breath Katherine walked to the Chinese wisteria in the yard that was covered by a long oak pergola and took a seat on one of several vintage armchairs, as her eyes focus on Gray and Keri's home dear sweet Keri was so innocent she was deeply hurt by Gwen's betrayal of her trust. Her youngest son had told her how Keri lay sobbing in his arms, wondering how she could have been so naive letting Gwen use her. How in high school her friends had tried to warn her but she had seen them as being jealous of their relationship.

3 Months Later

Katherine sat at the breakfast table, it had taken a lot of work but Jackson had finally forgiven her. Jackson looked up from reading his morning paper with a smile as he greeted his son and son-in-law as they arrived for breakfast.

Jackson remembered fondly when Jack and Ianto arrived for brunch after the Gwen incident and handed him three legal documents. Two were resumes for positions at Harkness Enterprises to head-up the legal department and the other was an offer to buy the guesthouse which they had grown quite fond of. Jack had stayed long enough to help prosecute John Hart for embezzlement and fraud while Ianto had returned to London to start their transition to Cardiff.

Jack and Ianto had discussed their decision to move to Cardiff and work for Harkness Enterprises with Gray, before making it final. Gray was overjoyed knowing his brother and Ianto would be working at the company freeing him to spend more time with his family.

Katherine looked lovingly at Jackson who beamed with pride as Gray entered through the patio doors; he had all his sons working with him in the family business.

With Gray's encouragement Keri returned to teaching at the University, which helped her became a much stronger and more independent person, and also gave Esther and Katherine more time to spoil the grandchildren.

tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw

After John and Gwen's marriage, Gwen wasted no time in flaunting her newfound wealth and status. Resigning from Cardiff P.D, she moved into a mansion similar to the Harkness' and hired servants. Going to social events that she knew Katherine would attend. But Katherine continued to carry herself with poise and dignity, ignoring the younger woman completely. After Harkness Enterprises filed charges against John Hart, Gwen's world changed once again. John's assets were frozen he was sent to jail, she still had some money due to accounts he had hidden in different banks, but her status within the social circle was tarnished.

John only served a few weeks of his six month sentence before his lawyer got him out, but Gwen was seething with anger that she had to visit him in jail while pregnant with the press following her every move and the nasty sarcastic remarks from the inmates.

Oh, those damn Harkness' will pay and I want to be the one to collect with John's help.

END


End file.
